The Lion's Roar
by Leisey
Summary: When Emma suddenly finds herself in the world of Narnia, she is thankful to be found by a certain Just King. But with rebellion on the rise and lion's in her dreams, what role is she to play in the war to come? Edmund/OC. Peter/OC. Caspian/Susan. Book/Movie-verse. Pevensie's stay in Narnia after the events of Prince Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

**So there's nothing I like better than going through old folders and finding old fanfics that I've stopped writing and suddenly have more inspiration for. This is one of them. It's my first go at a Chronicles of Narnia fic, but it was born from my love of Edmund Pevensie. It turns out I had like 15+ pages already written, so I thought I'd put the first chapter up on here to see if it was well liked. So please review and tell me what you think! Much love and happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The Arrival_

The day Emma's life as she knew it changed forever was the day she heard the lions roar.

Logically, it made no sense. She'd been sitting on a beach, in _Australia_, reading a book when she heard the sound. There was no way there would be a _lion_ on the beach. The noise was so loud that Emma had jumped and looked up from her book, startled (and anyone who knew Emma well knew that distracting her from a book was no mean feat). But no one else on the beach seemed to hear the roar or seemed remotely alarmed about anything.

Logically, there wasn't a roar at all. There couldn't be. But she did hear the sound and it did explain why the world around her seemed to warp and swirl, going out of focus. When her surroundings came completely back into focus, she conceded that although there couldn't possibly have been a lion on the beach, it coincidentally was linked to Emma finding herself sitting in a forest, up against a tree. Her warm, sunny beach was gone. The belonging she had strewn about her on the sand were gone. Even the book she'd been holding in her hands had disappeared. She suddenly found herself in a forest covered in snow, wearing nothing but her beach-appropriate denim short-shorts, a plain white singlet and thongs.

She stood, dazed and shivering, running a hand nervously through her long, dark brown hair. _Where am I? _She thought. _What happened?_

The disorientation she felt was taken over by panic. Where was she? What was going on? How did she get here?

"I'm dreaming," she comforted herself. "I'm definitely dreaming. I'm asleep on the sand. This is just a dream. A really vivid dream. I have to lay off the fantasy books. Oh wow, it's freezing!"

She kept up the inane babble to herself as she took in the wood around her. Hugging herself for warmth, she looked around, noticing that she was standing on the edge of a dirt road. It was covered in snow but she could see footprints and hoof marks in the ground. _Where am I?! What is going on?!_

Feeling hopeless, Emma collapsed on the cold ground, breaking down in sobs. This only served to make her feel worse, as she hated crying.

"I don't know where I am!" She sobbed. "I want to go home! I don't know where I am!"

_Be at peace, Daughter of Eve. Help comes soon._

The voice sounded in her head. Emma gasped and looked around, but saw no one. The voice – decidedly male – comforted her, filling her was a sense of calm and love. She didn't know where the voice came from, hell, she might even be going crazy. But it gave her hope while she sat shivering in the cold.

"Maybe it means I'll wake up soon," she murmured, leaning back against the tree trunk. Emma tucked her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin of her keens; curling up as much as she could for warmth. "I'd like to wake up soon."

She lost track of how long she sat there. The hopefulness the voice's message gave her quickly gave way again to despair. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know where to go. She was certain that if she went wandering in the words, she'd get lost. She wasn't too keen for that idea, or hiking in the snow. But if she stayed in the snow for much longer, she'd freeze.

_I wonder how long I've been gone and if everyone back home knows I'm missing? They'd be worried out of their minds. _She hugged herself tighter. _I want my family. I want to go home. _

Tears streamed down her face again and Emma let out a frustrated sob. Emma hated crying. She hated feeling weak. Crying only seemed to make her feel worse. "Somebody help me!" she cried out to the empty forest. She laid her head on her arms, blocking out the world around her as more tears fell.

Suddenly there was the sound of hooves pounding on dirt coming from along the road. Emma hurriedly sat up and wiped her eyes. _Help comes soon_, the voice had said. She hoped this was it. A man on a horse appeared, cantering. He was going so fast that Emma was worried he'd pass her and she drew breath to shout at him to stop. But the man had already noticed her and was saying "whoa, whoa" to his horse, coming to a stop in front of Emma and quickly dismounting.

"My lady," he said, "What's wrong? Why are you out dressed like that out in the cold? Are you alright? – You're crying! Please, my lady, talk to me. How can I help you?"

His voice sounded strangely formal, but kind. The part of her that wasn't scared, disoriented and freezing noticed that the man was quite handsome. He had dark hair, dark brown eyes and freckles were splashed along his nose. His expression was concerned. But it was the way he was dressed that shocked Emma. He looked like someone out of a medieval textbook: dark blue robes, breeches, boots and a billowing red cloak.

She disregarded this and stood. "P-please," she said, finding her voice and reaching out to him. "Please help me. I don't know where I am."

"It's alright," the man said, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her. "Here, wear this. It will keep you warm."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. The cloak was soft and warm and it chased most of her cold away. "But please, can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Great Western Wood," he replied, frowning in confusion. "How can you not know where you are? And you're accent. You are not from Narnia."

"Narnia? Where's that? I'm Australian. I was sitting on a beach and then I heard a lion roar and then suddenly I'm here! Please, help me! I don't know where I am!"

She was getting more and more distressed as she spoke. The man simply wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Normally, Emma wasn't one for hugging strangers, but she was so distraught and tired that this embrace was welcome and comforting. The man pulled away and gave her a smile, "It is alright," he said. "You are clearly from Earth as I once was and Aslan has chosen you as one of his own. Come, my family would like to speak with you, and this is no environment to stay out in long." He turned to the horse, "Philip? Are you able to carry one more?"

_Why is he talking to his ho-_

"Don't insult me, sir. You know I can," replied the horse.

Emma gasped and took a step backwards, "The horse spoke!" She turned to the man to see if he had heard it, but he seemed entirely unsurprised and unalarmed. "He spoke – he – he-" But whatever else Emma was about to say was lost, as the events of the day proved too much and she collapsed. She had the vague sensation of being caught in the man's arms, then darkness overtook her and she knew nothing.

* * *

In her dream the lion came to her.

It was a great, majestic lion; Emma knew she ought to be scared, but it was impossible to feel that with this lion. Though she knew that the lion could also be vicious and terrifying if need be.

"Who – who are you?" She asked.

"I am Aslan," the lion spoke in the same voice as the one she'd heard in the forest. "I am the creator of Narnia and son of the Emporer-beyond-the-sea. I am the one who brought you to Narnia from your world."

"But I'm dreaming," Emma insisted.

"Why do you deny the truth, young one?"

"This – this can't be real."

"Narnia is as real a world as any other."

"But it can't be!"

"The books you read, the films you watch. The magic you embrace in those fictional worlds are the same as the ones in Narnia. Why do you deny their existence? For they are as real as you or I."

His words stumped Emma. "… This is _real_? N-Narnia is _real_?"

The Lion chuckled, evidently pleased she saw sense. "Yes, dear one."

"Why did you bring me here? Will I be able to go home?"

"All will be revealed, Daughter of Eve. Narnia has need of you yet."

"But why me?"

"Because you are worthy."

"But-"

"Be at peace, Emma Sutherland. Is it not yet time for your purpose here to be fulfilled. Rest. Train. Befriend the Kings and Queens, you will need each other as allies."

"Aslan, please-"

"Rest, dear one. May your dreams be peaceful."

Then the dream shifted, and the Great Lion was gone.

* * *

The first thing Emma became aware of when she woke was being in an exceedingly comfortable bed. Then her dream of the Lion came rushing back to her and she sat straight up. _My dream – Aslan-_

But her thought was cut off when her eyes finally focused and she took in the room around her. She was lying in the most extravagant four poster bed she'd ever seen, which matched perfectly with the chambers she was in. Yes, chambers. There was no other word for it. This wasn't simply a bedroom and it looked too old and regal to be a hotel suite. A roaring fire crackled in the fireplace at the centre of the room, surrounded by comfy looking armchairs and Emma could see a balcony leading outside. She had a room with a view, apparently. Emma could also see that night had fallen outside. However this all paled to insignificance when the sound of even breathing finally caught her attention and Emma snapped her head around to see the man she'd met in the forest dosing in a chair beside her bed.

"Oh my god!" She yelped in surprised and scrambled to the opposite side of the bed.

This was enough to wake the man and his hand went automatically to his hip, where Emma instinctively knew a sword would normally sit but she was relieved to see it wasn't there now. The man finally got his bearings and smiled at Emma. "You're awake! Good. Sorry, I dosed off myself there." He stood and stretched. He turned to the door, calling out: "Tumnor! If you would come in here a moment."

The door opened and a man walked in. Except Emma couldn't really call him a man because –

"You're a faun!" She exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

The faun called Tumnor smiled kindly at her, "Why yes, my lady. I take it this pleases you?"

"Of course! It's Roman mythology brought to life! I've always loved mythology, you see and – just – oh my god! Aslan was right! This is all _really real_!"

Both the man and the faun stiffened in surprise at the mention of the Great Lion. Emma's delight at seeing Tumnor faded as she saw their expressions. "… I'm sorry if I have offended you," she began uncertainly.

The man waved away her concern. "It's nothing. Only that this is the second time I have heard you mention the Great King." He turned to the faun. "Tumnor, if you would please be so kind as to go and tell the Kings and Queens that our guest, the lady…" He trailed off, looking expectantly at Emma for a name.

"Emma," she supplied for him, "Emma Sutherland."

"The lady Emma has woken up and that we await them in her chambers," he finished.

"Of course, your Majesty." The faun bowed his head to both the man and Emma before leaving the room.

Emma's gaze followed the faun out the door, but her brain finally caught on to the last thing Tumnor had said before departing. She turned to the man who once again took his seat beside her. "… Majesty?" she asked hesitantly.

The man smiled warmly and held out his hand, "Where are my manners? I'm King Edmund, The Just."


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to post another chapter. Please tell me what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_The Royals and the Lion_

A king. The nice, handsome man was a _king_. Emma had never met royalty before. That sort of thing just never happens to people like her. She gazed hesitantly at his outstretched hand, and brought to mind any sort of royal etiquette she could remember from books she'd read or movies she'd seen. Hesitantly she took his hand and shook it, bowing her head. "Your Majesty," she said respectfully.

Edmund shook his head as he released her hand. "Edmund is fine, or Ed. You don't have to worry about formalities. Our subjects use our titles out of respect, but you are not from Narnia."

"Our subjects?" She asked, catching the word.

"My siblings and I rule Narnia. We -" Edmund began, but was cut off as the door to Emma's chambers opened and a girl who seemed only a few years younger than Emma raced inside, followed by who Emma could only assume was her elder sister and brother. _This must be his family, _she thought.

The younger girl flew to her side. "You're awake!" She cried delightedly. "I wanted to stay beside you until you woke up, of course, but Ed was adamant that only he stay, so you'd have a familiar face when you woke and-"

"Steady on, Lu," said the older brother.

"Give her a chance to speak," said the sister.

The girl at Emma's side fell silent and the three looked sat Emma expectantly. Not knowing what to say, she threw at 'Help me!' look at Edmund.

He got the hint and stood, "Emma, may I introduce my siblings. High King Peter," he gestured to his brother. _Good looks must have run in the family_, Emma thought. Peter stood just a little taller than his brother, had blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Peter wore a kind smile as Emma bowed her head to him. It was the best she could do from her position on the bed. But even if she was standing, Emma doubted she could pull off a curtsey. Balance wasn't something Emma was famous for.

"Queen Susan," Edmund continued, gesturing to his elder sister. Susan had long, wavy dark brown hair and was to put simply – beautiful. Every bit the type of queen Emma had read about in her favourite books. Like Peter, Susan gave Emma a comforting smile as she was introduced.

"And the little ball of energy on your right is Queen Lucy," Edmund finished. Lucy had light brown, wavy hair and her expression still held that delighted smile she had on when she entered the room. Emma had a feeling she was going to like Lucy. Not that Lucy seemed like a person anyone could dislike.

However, something Edmund had said confused her. "Forgive me," she said, trying to sound polite and use the correct type of etiquette appropriate for royalty, "You are all kings and queens but you are brothers and sisters? I am afraid I don't understand."

It was the High King who answered her. "My siblings and I freed Narnia from the clutches of the White Witch, who called herself Queen and covered Narnia in a never-ending winter. The four of us were prophesized to defeat her, and when we did we were crowed the rulers of Narnia."

That was a lot for Emma to take in, "Oh." She was spared saying anything else when the chamber door opened and another man walked in. He held the same kind of air of authority that the other royals around her held. To Emma, the man simply screamed foreign; he had olive skin, along with dark hair, dark eyes and a Mediterranean accent, as Emma found out when he spoke. "Sorry I am late; I got caught up speaking to Professor Cornelius on my way here. Greetings, Lady Emma."

Peter continued on and gesturing to the newcomer, who took his place beside Susan and wrapped an arm around her, "This is King Caspian, The Tenth. We helped him claim the Narnian throne back from his uncle and the Telmarines. He is now engaged to Susan. Your arrival in Narnia is fortunate; they are to be married next week."

_He's already King, but they're not married? Telmarines? _The High King's introduction just confused Emma to no end. "I apologise, your Majesty, I am afraid you've lost me again."

"The Kings and Queens are not from this world, Emma Sutherland, but from yours," said a new and instantly recognizable voice.

Everyone in the room turned to see Aslan approaching from the corner of the room, as if appearing from nowhere. The royals all dropped to their knees in reverence, bar Lucy, who let out a delighted "Aslan!" and rushed to embrace the Great Lion.

Aslan chucked and returned everyone's greetings, before once again focusing on Emma. She sat in shocked silence on the bed, once again bowing her head in respect as Aslan approached her. "Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy are from your world. They are Londoners, as you can no doubt tell from their accents. They left London for the county in the midst of a great war, and found their way into Narnia. They defeated Jadis, the White Witch, and for fifteen years, they ruled over the land in what is known as Narnia's Golden Age."

Aslan paused, looking at her for confirmation that she followed. Emma nodded and he continued. "But the King and Queens accidentally returned to their world… They were out hunting and found the Wardrobe they had entered this world through, though they had forgotten what it was. Upon investigating, they came back through the world to your world and found that not a second had passed, for time moves differently in Narnia than it does on Earth."

Another pause. Another nod.

"A year passed in your world," Aslan continued, "Before the Pevensie's were summoned back to Narnia by King Caspian, who was merely Prince Caspian at the time. Many hundred years had passed in Narnia and those who the Kings and Queens knew in their time in Narnia had passed on. But they aided Prince Caspian nonetheless, defeating the Telmarine king, Miraz and taking back Narnia. I then offered them a choice: they could return home to their world, or remain in Narnia."

The Lion finished speaking and Emma frowned in thought. This was all definitely a _lot_ to take in. Finally she looked at the Penvensies, "You chose to stay here? To leave everything behind?"

"We love Narnia," Lucy said. "We never meant to leave the first time."

"But what about your friends and family?"

"We miss them, yes," said Edmund, "but Narnia is our home."

Peter gestured to all of them, "We belong here. Narnia needs us, _all_ of us."

"And there are some here," Susan said, shooting a smile at her husband-to-be, "that we would not bear to leave behind."

"I, for one, am glad you decided to stay," finished Caspian.

"It has been three years since the defeat of Miraz," Aslan said, looking straight at Emma. "And Narnia has entered her Second Golden Age. There is peace throughout the land."

"But why am I here?" Emma asked. "You said Narnia has need of me."

"Not yet, dear one." The Lion replied, "The darkness I foresee is not for some time. I have brought you here earlier so you could get used to Narnia and befriend the Kings and Queens."

"In my dream, you said to train."

"Yes, you will be vital in the war that is to come."

"War?" Everyone in the room echoed Aslan's word.

"It feels like we only just finished fighting a war, and now there's to be another battle!" Susan said bitterly; Caspian held her closer to him in comfort.

"Do not let these tidings diminish your happiness," Aslan said. "They are far off. Don't let your worries consume you, but do not remain idle."

"We won't," Peter promised, looking every bit the serious High King as he did.

"But why me?" Emma asked Aslan once again.

Unsurprisingly, Aslan gave her the same answer as he did in her dream, "Because you are worthy. You are one of my Chosen, like the Penvensie's before you. You belong here, just as they do." He stared at each of them, "Narnia will need all six of you in the time to come." The Great Lion then walked back to the corner of the room he had come from, disappearing in front of their very eyes.

There was a long silence before Emma finally broke it, "I- I don't know what to say."

"We know this is probably an information overload for you," Lucy said, taking one of her hands and giving it a comforting squeeze. "But you are always welcome here with us."

Emma smiled, "Thank you." She tried to put a lot of meaning behind those words. She was in a strange situation and struggling to cope with the realisations Aslan's talk entailed; she was thankful of their kindness.

"This must have been a very taxing conversation for you," Susan said, understanding how Emma was feeling, "We will let you go back to your rest. It is very late. It would be best if we _all_ retired for the evening."

Peter nodded, "Susan is right." He turned to Emma. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Emma Sutherland. We look forward to hearing more about you tomorrow morning at breakfast. Goodnight."

Following the High King's lead, Lucy, Susan and Caspian all bade Emma a goodnight, the girls even giving Emma a warm hug before they left the room. Finally, Emma was once again alone with Edmund.

The Just King approached her, looking apologetic. "I am sorry if that was a bit much for you after you had only just woken up, but they were insistent on seeing you as soon as you woke."

"It's fine. Your siblings and Caspian … they are very nice."

"I consider Caspian as much as my brother as Peter is. But I do believe we're a bit much all at once."

"I can cope."

Edmund smiled, "I know. Aslan would not have brought you here if you couldn't."

Emma didn't know what to say to that and frowned in thought. Edmund saw this and his smile increased. He took it as his cue to leave. Edmund believed Emma would want some time on her own. "I will leave you to your thoughts and rest," he said, heading for the door.

"Your Majesty?" Emma called, making Edmund turn around.

"Yes?"

"… Thank you. For staying with me while I slept. I don't know how I would have reacted if I woke up on my own."

Again, Edmund smiled at her. The smile was warm and kind, lighting up his face. "There is no need to thank me. I wanted to watch over you."

"Still, thank you all the same."

"It is no problem. We all want you to feel safe and comfortable here. You are one of Aslan's Chosen, and as such you are an honoured guest in this castle."

Emma didn't know how to respond to that, so she just stuttered out another "Thank you."

"I'll let you rest," Edmund said, going to take his leave once again. He paused at the door. "I'll see you in the morning. I'll have a maid come and wake you for breakfast. For now, sleep well. I hope you have pleasant dreams. Goodnight, Lady Emma." He then left, leaving Emma to her thoughts and her overly large bedchambers.

"Goodnight, your Majesty," Emma said to the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

_So this chapter was way longer than I intended, but meh. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_The Castle_

"Lady Emma, it's time to wake up. Please, my lady, you must wake for breakfast."

Emma was woken by a soft female voice. She blinked and got her bearings; she was in her chambers. In a castle. In a magical land called Narnia. That was still hard to believe. She looked at the girl who'd woken her and said the first logical thought that came into her head, "Hello."

The girl curtsied. "Good morning, Lady Emma. My name is Charlotte. His Majesty, King Edmund, has assigned me to be your personal maidservant."

Charlotte looked around Emma's age – in her late teens – with long, straight, auburn hair, bright green eyes and pale skin. She was very pretty, but the only thing Emma could say to being assigned a maid was "Oh." _I feel like I've been saying that a lot here_, she thought.

"I may be young, but I am one of the senior maids in the castle, Lady Emma," Charlotte went on, "King Edmund thought that someone with experience would help ease your transition into living in Narnia. If it would please you, my lady, I can help you bathe, get dressed and take you down to the dining hall so that you may have breakfast with their Majesties?"

_That was a nice thought of Edmund's,_ Emma thought. _This is still hard to get my head around though. I have a _maid_! Do I even need a maid? I can handle myself. But I don't know what things are like here … _

"I am quite used to looking after myself," Emma said, voicing her previous thought. "Where I come from, we have no such thing as servants. But I am definitely out of my comfort zone here. I am glad I have someone to help me. Thank you."

Charlotte smiled and walked to the wardrobe that was positioned against one of the walls and took out a purple dress. "Queen Susan had me take some of her old dresses for you to wear. You are around her size. She says not to feel bad about her giving you her clothes. She wishes you to be comfortable here. Her Majesty also said to tell you she has already booked an appointment with the court seamstresses so they may be able to take your measurements and create some of your own dresses."

"She's done all that already? What time is it?"

"It is just after the eight hour, my lady. Breakfast is at nine. And that is just what our Queen Susan is like – caring and organized." Charlotte put the dress back in the wardrobe, "But I assume you would like a bath before breakfast?"

Emma nodded. "Yes please!"

This request found Emma in a nice, hot bath some minutes later. There was a bathroom off from her chambers for her private use. Seeing it made Emma cringe slightly. It was a lavish bath, but the absence of a toilet and running water would be missed. Still, the bath was nice and relaxing. Charlotte had left to give her some privacy, but told Emma she would be waiting just outside in Emma's bedchamber and to call when she was ready.

Once she'd finished and dried off, Charlotte came to help Emma dress in the lavish and overly-complicated-to-put- on purple dress Charlotte had shown her earlier. Her maid then brushed and style Emma's hair, and when she finished Emma could only stare at her reflection in shock.

"I look like a princess!"

Charlotte smiled, "You are beautiful, my lady."

Emma returned the smile, "Thank you, Charlotte. But you don't need to call me 'my lady' or 'Lady Emma' all the time."

Charlotte shook her head, "It is a mark of respect, my lady." She said earnestly, "It is only right that I call you as such."

Emma frowned in thought, knowing that Charlotte wouldn't budge in this matter. "What about a compromise?" She suggested. "In public you can refer to me as 'Lady Emma' or 'my lady', but here in my chambers or in private you can simply call me 'Emma'".

Charlotte grinned, "Of course … Emma."

The maid gestured to the door, "Now that you are ready, my la – _Emma_," she correct herself, "I can take you to the Dining Hall?"

Emma stood, "Of course." She crossed to the door, Charlotte following behind her. She opened it and was surprised to find Edmund right outside, his hand raised in a fist and about to knock. Emma bit back the yelp of shock that formed in her throat and composed herself enough to greet him. "Good morning, You Majesty."

The look of surprise that was also on the King's face changed into a smile and he lowered his hand. "Good morning, Lady Emma. I apologise for startling you. Though, I do believe I told you to merely call me Edmund."

"I couldn't, it is a mark of respect," Emma replied, well aware that she was quoting what her maid had said to her only a minute before and that Charlotte was trying to hide a smile behind her hand at their conversation. "It is only right that I call you as such."

"Humour me," Edmund said. "However, I came to escort you to breakfast. Not that I don't believe you could have got her there in one piece, Miss Charlotte, but that I wanted to see how the Lady Emma was settling in."

"Of course, your Majesty," Charlotte said, bowing her head in respect and still trying to hide a smile. This was not lost on Edmund and he nodded in approval. He liked the servants to have character and senses of humour. Charlotte was renown amongst the castles staff and residents as being both respectful and humorous. Not to mention kind. It was one of the main reasons he had chosen her to be Emma's maid.

The King gestured for them to walk and Emma fell into step beside him, Charlotte walking behind. There was a period of comfortable silence as Emma took in the castle as they walked. "This place – this castle – it's beautiful."

Edmund suddenly looked nostalgic, "You should have seen Cair Paravel. Our original castle when we first came here. It was by the ocean and the waves would sing you to sleep at night; you could even see the mermaids swimming in the water some days. The Castle of the Four Thrones. It was our home, and it was beautiful."

There was a great sadness is the King's voice. Emma stopped walking, grabbing Edmund's arm to get him to stop and look at her. "What happened?" she asked.

"Cair Paravel was attacked when Narnia was invaded. Our old home was destroyed."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Thank you. But it's alright – we still have our kingdom. That is all that matters." They continued on their way to the dining hall. "Though, I am curious, how are you taking all this? Narnia … it is a big change from Earth."

"I still feel as though I'm in a dream," Emma said, "This is like my fantasy novels come to life. It's a lot to take in. But it's so exciting! And you've all made me feel very welcome."

Edmund smiled, "I am glad."

They finally reached the dining room – a vast hall with a long and beautifully carved wooden table positioned in the middle of the room, which was covered in a wide array of food. Emma stopped to take it all in, a look of wonder on her face. The other Kings and Queens were already seated at the table and looked over when she and Edmund entered. They all broke out in smiles and greeted them as Edmund and Emma took their places at the table. Charlotte stood at a respectable distance, waiting and watching for if her mistress needed anything. Emma had said that where she came from they did not have maids, so she doubted Emma needed help choosing what food she'd like to eat for breakfast or refilling her glass.

"Good morning, Your Majesties," Emma said from her position next to Lucy and Edmund.

"You need not use titles with us, Emma," Susan said kindly.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Edmund said.

"But it is respectful!" Emma insisted.

"When we are on our own we care not for titles," Peter said. "We are all family here."

"And we want you to be a part of our family too," said Lucy, giving Emma a wide smile.

Emma smiled back at them all, "Thank you."

"Though, Emma," Caspian spoke up, "I would love to hear of your world. I have heard from the Pevensies here, but what of where you're from? What is it like?"

"Yes!" Lucy said excitedly, "What year is it?"

"Oh, well … I'm Australian and it's the year 2014."

"WHAT?!"

Emma then spent the remainder of breakfast explaining to the others what her home and the future was like. She told them history, advances in technology, medicine – everything she could think of. The Kings and Queens hung on to her every word. Eventually though, it was time for them to disperse and go about their duties for the day. Not knowing what she'd be doing, Emma nervously asked, "Uhh, what can I do today?"

Edmund smiled at her, "I'll be giving you a tour of the castle, of course!"

"Oh, awesome!"

Edmund frowned at that, and Emma wondered about the differences in slang between her and the others. Edmund, however, didn't comment on it. Clearly taking it and Emma's enthusiasm as a good thing.

The Royals all dispersed, with promises to rejoin for lunch and Edmund led Emma through a large doorway different from the one they had entered the dining hall from. Charlotte trailed respectfully behind them as Edmund showed Emma around, walked at a leisurely pace. Emma was thankful for this, because she was certain if she tried to hurry in the overly complex dress she was wearing, she would definitely trip.

The king led her all around the vast Telmarine castle and was quite the tour guide. He would give random facts about whichever room they passed, all the while explaining pieces of Narnian history. Emma reveled in this. She loved studying history, and wanted to know more about the magical land she had found herself in.

As she walked Emma found that Edmund was charming and she was delighted to find the king had a quick and witty sense of humor. She could also tell he was well loved by his subjects. He greeted every servant and subject they came across by name and with a smile. Emma could see the Narnian's love for the Just King in their eyes as they greeted Edmund back with a smile, a respectful nod of the head and a murmured, "Your Majesty."

Emma was also struck by how _busy_ everyone around the castle seemed to be. Animals, fauns, dryads, dwarves and humans alike were rushing around the palace. Some were carrying large arrangements of flowers, some carried stacks of paper and a harried expression; everything was all remarkably hectic.

"… Is it normally this busy around here?" She asked, as Edmund finished explaining a tapestry of a faun with an umbrella – "Mr. Tumnus," Edmund had said, "Lucy's first friend in Narnia. Tumnor, who you met last night, is a direct descendent of our beloved Mr. Tumnus." – Emma glanced around once more as a badger rushed passed them, bowing their head respectfully at Edmund as he did.

Edmund shook his head with a smile and laughed, "No. No, it's not normally like this. It's because of Su and Caspian's wedding. Su loves hosting balls – she's got quite the talent for it – so she's going all out for her own wedding ball."

Emma felt a thrill of excitement at Edmund's words. She loved weddings! There was one slight drawback: "… A ball?" Emma asked nervously, "As in dancing? As in ballroom dancing? As in waltzes?"

The smile that graced Edmund's features at Emma's excitement morphed into a concerned frown, "Yes, is that alright?"

Emma wrung her hands in nervousness, "I can't dance. Especially not in a dress like this. I'll look like a total dick!"

Edmund blanched at her language and Emma felt her face blush. "… Uh, sorry… Language in 2014 is a lot looser than what you're used to, I suppose." Emma noticed Charlotte trying to stifle a laugh from behind them.

The king, Emma also noticed, also had a faint taint to his cheeks. "… It is fine, Lady Emma. Just a little unexpected."

Emma scoffed, "I think I just proved that I am _not_ a lady, Your Majesty."

Her cheeks continued to burn as Edmund relaxed and gave her a smile, "You are one of Aslan's Chosen. That gives you the rank of nobility. But if you are so concerned about dancing, I am sure I can arrange for some lessons for you before the ball."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I would appreciate that."

"Edmund."

"Sorry?"

"You can just call me Edmund, or Ed. As I believe I have already told you, Lady Emma."

"So I can call you Edmund, but I am 'Lady Emma?' That hardly seems fair."

The King lent in comparatively, a cheeky grin on his face, "It is a mark of respect." He said, repeating hers and unknowingly, Charlotte's, words from earlier, "It is only right I call you as such."

Emma laughed, "See? It's respectful_, Your Majesty_."

Edmund chuckled, "I'll break you of that habit yet," he promised. "But come on, I have one more place I'd like to show you. If you'd follow me, Lady Emma." He gestured overdramatically down the hall, and joining in with his laughter, Emma fell into step beside him as he led her further around the castle.

* * *

"… This … This is just … whoa," Emma said in awe, looking around the vast room.

'This' happened to be the castle's vast library. Emma had never seen so many books in one place. The ceiling was so high above her parts of it still seemed in shadow, but the entire room was lit by huge chandeliers and candles were placed all around the library. There were rows and rows of bookshelves and the walls themselves were made up of shelves crammed with books. A fireplace was surrounded by the most comfortable looking lounges Emma had ever seen, and she could just picture herself curling up in one of them and spending hours and hours reading.

Edmund was beaming, "I take it from the delighted look on your face that I wasn't wrong in my assumption that you are a book lover?"

Emma tore her gaze away from the incredible room to smile at the king, "This is amazing. I love reading! I've always wanted my own library – but, you know, no one really has their own library back home – this – this is just _incredible_!"

Edmund nodded, "I love reading as well. I am the Just King. I believe to be just, you need all the facts, you need to be educated to have the full idea of what you're dealing with. Because of that, I am always reading, always studying. You can often find me in here with my head buried in a book. You're welcome to come in here at any time. I thought that if you wanted to learn more about Narnia, here would be where you'd find your answers."

Emma nodded excitedly, "Oh, I will totally be spending hours in here! It's like I've died and gone to heaven!"

The king looked pleased, "I am glad you like it. But unfortunately, Lady Emma, I must part ways with you. I am due for training with the knights."

This piqued Emma's excitement, "Ooh, training?! Can I come watch?!"

Edmund looked surprised, "You're interested in sword fighting?"

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to see a real life sword fight!"

"Well then," he said, offering her his arm, "Let's go show you your first sword fight."

Nearly bouncing with enthusiasm, Emma took the king's arm and was led away from the library_. A real life sword fight!_ She thought as she went, _this is gonna be awesome!_

* * *

Emma was met with distinctive sound of steel clashing on steel as she as Edmund arrived at the training grounds. The green fields that surrounded the castle were covered in knights and soldiers practicing their craft. Centaurs fought centaurs, a cheetah and a tiger were circling themselves looking for a chance to attack, over at the archery range dwarves were shooting arrow after arrow at the targets. Emma drank it all in. it was like a fantasy novel come to life and she loved it. "This is incredible," she murmured as she took it all in.

Edmund excused himself and left to go put on armour as Emma and Charlotte found a nice place to sit and watch. They sat under the shade of a tree right outside of the sparring area.

"Forgive me if I offend, my lady, but you do not seem the type who likes sword fights," Charlotte spoke up.

Emma turned to her, her excitement evident in her expression. "You didn't offend me at all. I'm so pumped to see an actual sword fight! Most of my favourite movies have awesome fight scenes, so it's awesome to be actually seeing one in real life!"

There was a pause before Charlotte broke it with a confused question, "What's a movie?"

Emma blinked in surprise. She hadn't even realized that there were some in Narnia that wouldn't know what something as mundane and everyday as a film. "… Oh. It's uhh … like moving pictures. Like a play … but on a screen!"

Charlotte wore a dumbfounded and awed expression before breaking out in a chuckle, "By the Lion, my lady, your world seems so strange!"

_By the Lion, _Emma thought, catching on to the unfamiliar saying. _I'm assuming that's the Narnian version of 'Oh my god'?_ Emma pushed the fleeting thought away and replied, "Yes, I suppose it would seem like that. I keep forgetting there are some things that are so common to me wouldn't be known here, or that the language and society is so much different. Like this morning when I called myself a dick in front of Edmund! Oh god, his reaction!" She put her head in her hands in embarrassment, groaning.

Her maid burst out in giggles, "Oh, Lady Emma! That was too funny! Yours and His Majesty's reactions!"

"I think what happened this morning proves I am not a lady. I swear like a sailor, I burp, I fart, I pick my nose – I'm actually really disgusting and not at all ladylike."

"Ladylike or no, you are one of Aslan's Chosen. Like the Kings and Queens, Aslan saw you worthy enough to grant you passage to Narnia. Being one of his Chosen gives you rank and nobility here, even if you think you don't deserve it."

Emma nodded in thought before replying, "I am trying to be noble and courteous, but it is not what I am used to."

"You are taking all this in your stride, Emma. You are doing wonderfully."

Emma grinned at her maid, "You called me Emma."

Charlotte returned the smile, "Why yes, so I did." She then caught sight of something over Emma's shoulder. "Look, here come their Majesties!"

Emma turned to see Edmund and Peter walking out into the middle of the sparring area. Both were covered in armour, with red shirts that proudly sported the gold lion of Narnia. "You are in for a treat, my lady!" Charlotte said excitedly. "Fights between King Edmund and the High King are legendary."

"Who normally wins?"

"The fights are very even. Both are skilled swordsmen, but it is King Edmund who is normally victorious."

Emma made a 'well-what-do-you-know' type sound and stood up, Charlotte following her lead immediately. "I want to be closer and have a good view. It is lovely here in the shade, but I have never seen a sword fight in person. I want to be up close!"

"Hopefully not _too_ close, my lady," Charlotte joked, and led her to the stands surrounding the sparring area. "This area is reserved for nobility during tournaments," the maid explained, "Is the view better from here?"

Emma beamed at her, "Definitely!"

Edmund saw them sitting in anticipation and jogged over to them. "Are you excited to see your first sword fight?"

"You bet I am!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well then, my lady, I hope it shall not disappoint you."

"Are you ready, Ed?" Peter called from the center of the sparring area.

Edmund glanced at his brother before turning back to Emma. "If you'll excuse me, Lady Emma, I have a fight to win."

"Be careful!" She called out after him as he walked to face his brother.

"I hope you won't be too upset with me when I beat him, Lady Emma!" Peter called out teasingly.

She grinned, automatically leaping to Edmund's defence. "I'll believe that when I see it, Your Majesty!"

Both Pevensie's laughed and focused on each other. Emma could see them getting in the zone for a fight. As she watched, she became aware of Charlotte studying her with a contemplative look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my lady."

"Come on, what's with the face?"

"What face?"

"That face. You are looking very … thoughtful."

"Really, it is nothing!"

"Please tell me? You can't just do that and not tell me."

"When it becomes something, my lady, I will tell you."

Emma sighed in defeat, "Fine. But I will remember this. You will tell me eventually?"

Charlotte smiled, "Yes Emma, I will tell you eventually."

Satisfied, Emma turned her focus back to the two kings, excited for her first ever live sword fight. She noticed that she and Charlotte were not the only ones to stop and watch the match. Many of the soldiers had stopped and crowded around the sparring arena. Emma laughed as she saw some of them taking bets on who would win.

Peter and Edmund drew theirs swords and Emma held her breath in anticipation. With a loud clash of steel, the fight began. _This has nothing on the movies, _Emma thought as she watched the brothers dodge and slice at each other. The knights all cheered, and the air was filled with grunts of effort from the two kings along with the continuous sound of their blades meeting each other. Charlotte was right; they were both well evenly matched.

"I see Pete and Ed are at it again," said a new voice.

Emma tore her eyes away from the sight to see Queen Lucy standing beside her. "Your Majesty!" Emma and Charlotte both said in greeting, dipping their heads in respect.

"Please, it's just Lucy. That's goes for both of you," she said with a pointed look at Charlotte. But Emma knew that there was no way the Queen was going to stop Charlotte from calling her by her respective title.

"Did you need anything, Your Ma – _Lucy_?" Emma asked.

The Queen gave her a sheepish smile before turning to watch the match between her brothers, "To be honest, I'm running away from Su. There's only so much wedding planning my brain can handle before it wants to explode, so I thought I'd come and see how your tour of the castle was going."

Emma smiled, "Edmund is quite the tour guide."

Lucy laughed, "Some tour guide, he left you to go beat holes into Peter."

"No, he seriously was a great guide. It was lovely; you have an amazing castle. But as soon as he said he had training with his knights, I was determined to come with him. I'd never seen a real live sword fight. Though apparently training with the knights has turned into what you described as 'beat holes into Peter'."

Just as she said those words, Edmund disarmed Peter and had his sword poised at the High King's throat. "Do you yield?" He asked his older brother.

"I yield," replied the king.

Emma, Charlotte, Lucy and the rest of the spectators all cheered. Emma noticed some of them were groaning and searching their pockets for money at having lost their bet and laughed. The smile didn't leave her face as a sweaty yet exuberant Edmund walked over to them. "Well, fair lady, Emma? How did you enjoy watching your first sword fight?"

Emma couldn't help the blush that bloomed on her cheeks at being called 'fair lady', but she ignored it and replied enthusiastically, "That was INCREDIBLE!" Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I'll say," Peter said, walking over and wiping his face with a towel. "You're even better than the last time we fought, Ed."

The Just King smiled at their praise, "Thank you," he said humbly.

"I wish I could do that!" Emma said. All the movies she'd watched and books she read that involved sword fighting had invoked a want to learn the art in her.

Edmund and Peter studied Emma contemplatively before turning to face each other, a silent conversation happening between them. "Aslan did say for you to train," Peter said at last.

"If you are willing, I would be more than happy to teach you," Edmund offered.

"Ohh, yes please!" said Emma excitedly.

"Then it's settled," the High King said and Emma smiled widely at the prospect of wielding a sword.

_Rest. Train_. The Great Lion had said. _Befriend the Kings and Queens, you will need each other as allies._ Aslan believed she was needed here. That she could make a difference in whatever darkness that was to come. And with the budding friendships she had made over the last twenty-four hours, she was determined that she would succeed.

She would not let her new friends down.


	4. Chapter 4

_So this chapter is a lot shorter than the last, but I promise I will make them longer! Please leave a review! xx._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_The Lord and The General_

Far away to the north, darkness was gathering.

A group of rebels, fanatics, were plotting. They were the remaining loyal men of King Miraz's Telmarine army. It had taken them three years to gather the men and supplies to strike back at the Narnia's for their defeat at the Second Battle of Beruna.

Though many with darkness and hatred in their hearts had joined the cause, it was not enough to battle the superior numbers of Narnia's army.

Alone in his tent, the leader of the rebels contemplated this problem. His name was Racilion, and he was once a power Lord under Miraz's reign. He had the same cruel ambition and power as the late king had, dark shoulder length hair and piercing dark eyes. King Caspian's revolution had stripped him of his land and power, and Racilion was determined to make him and the other Narnian monarch's pay.

But first, there was the problem of numbers…

His second in command, General Sopherian, entered his tent. Like Racilion, he had the same complexion that identified him as a Telmarine and the same dark hair. But Sopherian's most striking feature was the long scar that travelled down his face, from beside his right eye, all the way down to the tip of his chin. It was given to him by the Just King, and Sopherian was determined to get vengeance on the young king for disfiguring him so.

"You wanted to see me?" The general asked.

"Yes," Racilion said shortly, gesturing to a chair. "Sit. We have much to discuss."

Sopherian did as he was told and looked up at Racilion expectantly. The Lord paced in his tent, thinking about their situation. "The Narnian's outnumber us," he said at length, "to go up against them in battle is foolish."

"We need more men."

Racilion scowled, "That is obvious. How goes the recruitment?"

"Mercenaries will fight in our name," Sopherian answered. "Though I am unsure how their loyalty will last since we don't plan to pay them for their services upfront."

"They will get their reward once Narnia is ours! They can have their pick from the barbarians treasury."

"The mercenaries are known for their love of gold, yes. But will it inspire their loyalty?"

"They can have as much as they want from the vaults and once we have dethroned the usurpers, the men can do as they please with the two Queens … I hear Queen Susan is particularly beautiful, and it would hurt Caspian doubly so. She is his beloved, after all."

Sopherian smiled savagely, "I do believe the men will be happy to fight for us if that is the prize."

Racilion nodded, "Still, we need to act soon. The men grow restless. They want a fight. But the Narnian's are strong…" The Lord paused his placing to lean against his desk, his brow furrowed in thought.

Sopherian stood and joined him by the table. "Then we need to destabilize them. To strike a blow in the heart of the Narnian monarchy. Then while they are grieving, while they are vulnerable … we will strike!" On his last word, he drew a dagger from his belt and stabbed Racilion's desk for emphasis.

"What do you suggest?"

"Next week is Caspian's and Susan's wedding. What is one more face in the crowd of well-wishers? One of our own could enter the castle unnoticed and … let's say … slip a little something extra into one of the King's drinks?"

"Poison? There is no honour in poison. It is the assassination too for the weak."

"There is no honour in the ones who usurped and killed our king! They stripped us of our land, our power, everything! They are nothing! They believe themselves above us due to their success and that infamous mythical lion of theirs. They deserved nothing less!"

Racilion conceded the point. "Very well. Caspian will die during his own wedding feast –"

"– No."

The lord looked at his second in command, a mask of anger on his features. "You dare defy me?"

"Caspian is the one who started the Revolution," Sopherian argued. "He should be the one to die last. But first we shall take everything he holds dear away from him, as he has done the same to us. At last, when all his friends are dead and gone, then we will kill the bastard, but first we will make him _suffer_."

Racilion grinned viciously. Yes. It was a good plan. "We will make him regret ever trying to take the throne."

Sopherian nodded, "Yes. He and all those other Narnian scum who dare to call themselves royalty."

"Not even their precious Lion could save them from our vengeance," the leader vowed. "Our cause is righteous. The gods of revenge smile down upon us. If the Lion dares to rear his head I will kill him and wear his fur like a cape, like the Witch Queen of Old."

At the mention of Aslan, Sopherian scoffed. "The Lion is merely rumor, and the White Witch a legend."

Racilion drew his sword and had it aimed at Sopherian's throat in an instant. "You were not there at the bridge, _General_," he said the title sneeringly. "You were lying in a ditch, bleeding out, disfigured by the Just King's blade. You did not see what I saw. You did not see the lion that could make people out of water and drown hundreds of men in an instant. No, you were bleeding on the ground because a swordsman half your age got the better of you."

"It will not happen again!" Sopherian growled.

"And the White Witch?" Racilion continued as if Sopherian hadn't spoken. "She kept their beloved Aslan at bay for decades. She was ruthless and powerful and from the same time as the four Kings and Queens of Old. You believe in them but not her? If she were here we would win this war in a heartbeat."

There was a silence between the two, but Racilion didn't lower his sword from Sopherian's throat. "… Perhaps that's what we need to do," the lord said at last, struck by a sudden thought of brilliance.

"What?"

"The Witch. We need to summon the White Witch." Racilion sheathed his sword and began pacing once more. A smile gracing his features as he became more and more certain that this was the best course of action.

Sopherian watched him, unconvinced. "If the legends are true, the White Witch has been dead for centuries."

Racilion turned to face him, a feverish excitement in his eyes. "No, but there have been rumors. Whispers of a battle within Aslan's How. Where the Witch was summoned and nearly freed."

"Hearsay."

Racilion rounded on him. "Opportunity!" He argued. "With the Witch on our side, none could stand in our way."

"She lost once to the Kings and Queens of Old, who's to say she will not again?"

"Because she didn't have the might of Telmar behind her! Now she will. The Kings and Queens have become complacent in their peace. They believe themselves safe. With Queen Jadis by our side, we will change that."

Sopherian still looked skeptical, but knew better than to question his commanding officer. Racilion had a fanatic, crazed air about him now. He would not be persuaded. "What are your orders then, my lord?"

"I will travel to the How and see what I can find. If there is nothing, I will go to the darkest parts of the Great Western Wood. It is said some creatures who dwell there are still loyal to the Witch, even after all these years. If anyone knows how to summon her, it will be them."

The general couldn't help himself; Racilion's plan was outrageous. "You are basing your plan on myth and rumours! We have spent too long to –"

He was cut off as his commander back handed him across the face. Caught by surprise, Sopherian fell to the floor. Racilion towered over him. The lord pressed his boot up against Sopherian's throat, cutting off his air supply. "You would be wise to not question me again, General Sopherian. You have hate in your heart and revenge in your mind. You have served me well, but do not make the mistake in thinking you are irreplaceable. Many men are capable of doing your job just as well as you."

He moved his foot away from the general's windpipe and Sopherian gasped in some much needed air. "You say we have waited too long, worked too hard to go chasing off after rumors of myths and witchcraft? You are mistaken. With this power we could topple armies, conquer worlds. It will be well worth the wait. But question my authority and cross me again, and I will make sure it is you who I first test this new power on. Do I make myself clear?"

Sopherian slowly stood. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, _sir_."

Racilion smiled, the anger clouding his face gone in an instant. "Good."

"My orders … sir?"

Lord Racilion nodded, "Your idea to make Caspian suffer and destabilize the Narnian monarchy has merit. Pick the most powerful poison you can find. Use the wedding as cover. I trust this task to you, Sopherian. No one else."

"Yes, my Lord. I will not fail you."

"I know you won't. If you do, you will suffer greatly at my hand. But you have served me well in the past, and for that you will be rewarded."

"My Lord?"

"We want vengeance upon Caspian, that's true. Caspian and those Narnian dogs. But there is another of whom you want revenge. The one who disfigured you, who scarred you face. Edmund Pevensie, the Just King. This is my gift to you. Use the poison. Use the poison and get your revenge. He will be the first to die."

General Sopherian grinned savagely at the thought of his retribution. He bowed to his leader and left the tent.

Racilion sat down at his desk, feeling far more at ease than he did not even ten minutes previously. It was then that he noticed that Sopherian's dagger was still embedded in the table. His desk was covered with paper: battle plans, orders, recruitment sheets, illustrations of his enemies.

It was in one such picture that the dagger was fixed. Lord Racilion got a violent pleasure from the sight.

Sopherian had thrust the dagger through the eye of Edmund Pevensie.


	5. Chapter 5

_So hi guys. Sorry about the late update. I've had some serious internet, computer, and writer's block issues. I've been home from uni without internet, but it did give me time to write, so I hope two chapters in one day makes up for the lack of updates. This chapter is all about setting up the second ship in my story, but don't worry. The drama is coming. And to moonlight007, I'm trying to do what you asked and make chapters longer and more specific. So I hope that comes across. Xx._

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
_The Maid, the Magnificent, and the Two Queens._

The next morning Emma found herself once again having breakfast in the large dining hall with the other royals.

"So, how are you finding Narnia, Emma?" Susan asked.

"It is brilliant!" She answered. "When I woke up this morning, I had no idea where I was. It took me a few seconds to realize. When I did I just got the biggest smile on my face –"

"– Much like the smile you're wearing now?" Lucy teased.

Emma laughed, "Yes, but it's all so surreal! I still can't believe it! I'm in a magical land with talking animals and knights and mythical creatures. I mean logically this isn't possible."

To her surprise, all four of the Penvensie's laughed. "_Logically_." They chorused.

"What do they teach them in schools these days?" Peter quoted.

Emma frowned in confusion, "I'm sorry … I don't understand?"

Peter then launched into a story of Professor Diggory, a kind old man and owner of the infamous wardrobe.

After breakfast, the five royals left to go attend their duties for the day and Emma was left to her own devices. She chose to spend her free time in the castles library. Edmund had said if she wanted information on the land she found herself in, she would find it there. And Emma was determined to find out as much as she could about Narnia and the beloved Kings and Queens who ruled it.

Knowing she was going to do nothing for many hours but read, she dismissed Charlotte and sat down in an overly large and squishy lounge by the fireplace. She sighed contently. Reading a book by a fire, in a large library, in a magical land.

There were definitely worse ways to spend her time.

* * *

Charlotte walked down the halls of the Telmarine castle, deep in thought. She was certain there was some kind of attraction and rapport between her mistress and King Edmund. She had a glimpse of it yesterday when she watched the Lady Emma and His Majesty by the sparring area. Emma had asked her what she was so thoughtful about, and Charlotte had replied that she wouldn't say until the 'nothing' had become 'something'.

Charlotte was sure that the 'something' between the two would definitely bloom into love. The thought brought a smile to Charlotte's features. In the short time she had served Emma, the Lady had been nothing but kind. She was a friend to Charlotte, and King Edmund was loved by all. She hoped they would become a couple.

So engrossed in thought was Charlotte that she wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into someone as she turned a corner. The maid let out a started "Oof!" and fell backwards, but was saved from falling onto the floor by a warm hand grasping her wrist.

Charlotte looked up to see the High King steadying her. "You have my apologies, Charlotte," the King said, releasing her hand. "I'm afraid I didn't see you coming."

Charlotte blushed furiously and dropped into a deep curtsey, "The fault is mine, my Lord. I apologise."

Peter waved away her apology with a smile, "We are both at fault then. But you seem distracted. Something tells me you were thinking quite hard just now; I hope I haven't disturbed your train of thought."

Charlotte shook her head, "No, Your Majesty. It is fine."

Peter looked thoughtful. "Come, walk with me," he said, beckoning her to fall in step beside him. "I was just going to get some fresh air in the gardens."

Taken aback by the offer, Charlotte merely nodded as the King set off. Due to her years as a servant, she instinctively walked a respectful distance behind him, but Peter noticed and stopped.

"Charlotte," he said, shaking his head and Charlotte was worried she'd somehow offended him. "I wanted you to walk _with_ me, not behind. Please, take my arm. I wish to talk to you."

In a daze, the maid strode forward and tentatively took the High King's offered arm. This was so strange! _I shouldn't be doing this_, she thought. _It isn't proper_. But who was she to deny a king? Plus he was smiling at her so warmly, and Charlotte was insanely curious as to what Peter wished to speak to her about.

"I doubt I am suitable company for you, my Lord," she said as they set off again. "I am a mere servant. A courtier would be a better companion."

Peter nodded, as if conceding the point, "Yes, but I've never put much stock in the separation of classes. Society now is more subjugated than it was during the first Golden Age. Call me old fashioned, but I believe everyone should have a voice and be considered important, not just those with a title. Plus, I have always found that the servants make excellent company. They always have good stories to tell."

Charlotte laughed and nodded, "Well, you are right there, my Lord."

The High King stopped walking and looked at her, "Charlotte, you don't need to address me as such. Peter is fine."

"Oh, I couldn't. It isn't respectful!"

"I insist."

"You sound like Lady Emma, trying to get me to stop using titles."

"Charlotte, please," the king entreated. "I have spent all morning being referred to as 'my Lord' or 'Sire'; it would be nice to hear my name and not a title. I call you by your name, so it's only fitting you use mine."

Charlotte felt amazed at being allowed to call the king by his name, but then again, it was common knowledge that the rulers of Narnia were very casual with their subjects. She stared at him, slightly overwhelmed but finally replied, "You honour me … Peter."

His smile was brilliant and Charlotte felt herself once again blushing. The pair set off once again and in a matter of minutes they were strolling through the gardens surrounding the gardens. They wandered along the pathways that were surrounded by large hedges, almost as if they were in a maze. After a period of comfortable silence, Charlotte asked, "You wanted to talk to me about something, my Lo – Peter?"

The king smiled at her slight slip up, but looked genuinely please to be referred to by his name. "Yes," he said, "I was going to ask what you thought of my brother and Lady Emma."

Charlotte was shocked, whatever she thought he would have asked her about, it wasn't _that_. "King Edmund and Lady Emma?"

Peter nodded, "Yes. I can sense something between them. I know they haven't known each other long, but I sense a rapport between them. With all the time you have spent in your lady's company, I was wondering if you'd sensed the same?"

Charlotte grinned, "Why yes, I have. In fact, that's what I was thinking about when I ran into you. There is … something there."

"I knew it!" Peter looked both excited at the prospect at Edmund and Emma, and triumphant that someone agreed with him. "I have never seen Ed quite so taken with someone. Even back when we first ruled Narnia, it would take quite some time for him to notice a girl. He rarely courted anyone. But with Emma, it's completely different. _He's_ completely different."

"Well, I don't know what Emma was like before Narnia, but I believe that there is something between the two of them. I believe it could bloom into a great love, given time."

The High King nodded along with her words, "And time we will give them. And space, of course, it is not right to meddle in the private affairs of others. I just wish to see Edmund happy."

"Edmund is unhappy?" Came two familiar voices.

Peter and Charlotte turned to see the Gentle and Valiant Queens approaching; they had concerned expressions on their faces.

"Whatever is wrong?" Susan asked, worried.

Peter shook his head as Charlotte dipped into a respectful curtsey at the arrival of the two queens. "Nothing is wrong," he said soothingly, "I was just discussing with Charlotte that we think a love could blossom between Ed and Emma."

"I knew it!" Chorused his two sisters.

"So we are not the only ones that see it?" Charlotte asked, marveling at her guts to speak in front of the three royals. Speaking one on one with Peter was one thing, but to also speak to his sisters? It wasn't her place to speak up. She was a servant. Someone supposed to be seen and not heard.

But neither Lucy nor Susan seemed remotely perturbed that she had addressed a question to them. Instead, they merely replied to her. "We've never seen Ed like this before," Lucy said.

"I would say he's quite smitten," said Susan. "Even if he won't admit it himself."

"It has only been a day though," Peter said. "We could be getting ahead of ourselves."

"That is true," Lucy agreed, "But Ed was never one to notice girls back in the Golden Age, and with Emma he refused to leave her beside when she first arrived! Oh, imagine if they did fall in love! Emma would be our sister and it would be wonderful."

"And that's getting ahead of ourselves," Susan laughed.

"Still! It could happen!"

"That's true," Peter said, before turning his attention to Charlotte. "What do you think, Charlotte?"

Charlotte blushed at finding herself the centre of attention of the three monarchs. "I think," she said, choosing her words carefully, "that it is good to hope that they may develop feelings for each other, but it is like the High King mentioned before Your Majesties arrived. It is not right to meddle in the affairs of others, even if they are family. I believe it is best to just wait and watch and hope for the best."

All three of them nodded, "Well said, Lady Charlotte," said Peter.

Again, the maid blushed, especially at being address as a 'Lady'. She decided it was best if she made her leave. "Thank you, my Lord – Peter – you are most kind. But if you excuse me, Your Majesties, I am going to see if my Lady Emma requires anything." She sunk into another graceful curtsey and by the King and Queens' leave she turned and hurried away from them.

* * *

Peter watched Charlotte almost run back to the palace. Dealing with all three of them was clearly a bit much for her. He automatically felt guilty for putting her in such a spot. Not that he had planned for Lucy and Susan to turn up.

"Hmm," Susan said thoughtfully, a teasing tone in her voice. "Perhaps Edmund isn't the only brother with love on his mind?"

Peter snapped his head back around to look at his sisters, "What?!"

"Oh Pete," Lucy laughed, "If we are this observant about Ed and he's known Emma a day, what did you think we would be like with you and a girl we've known for years?"

"But I don't – Charlotte – what?" Peter babbled, not feeling slightly like the Magnificent High King that he was in that moment.

"We've known you liked Charlotte for ages," Susan said. "We were just waiting for you to figure it out yourself."

"We've had a bet going on it," Lucy said.

"You _what_?!"

"Yes, us, Ed and Caspian. Well I suppose it's null and void now because we brought it to your attention ourselves," his youngest sister continued. "But if we hadn't Caspian would have won."

Peter was just staring incredulously at his sisters. It felt like a permanent blush was gracing his features. First they mention him liking Charlotte, and then they say they've had bets on him!

Susan put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Peter. Yes, we may have had a bet and yes it's a bit childish, but that's not important here. What is important is how you feel about a certain maid that all but ran away from us not two minutes ago."

"She's shy!" Peter defended.

"We know. She has been trained to be invisible. She's not used to being the centre of attention. I think all three of us were a bit much for her. But if she is to be your High Queen –"

"– Wait, WHAT?! Hold on, Su, I never said –"

"Peter, Charlotte has been your centre of attention for years now, even if neither of you were aware of it. You smile as she enters a room and your eyes follow her when she leaves it. You are smitten, my dear brother."

"And when you speak to her, you get this expression on your face," Lucy added. "And you just look … happy. You look … in love."

"Now girls, I think you're getting ahead of yourself again. I mean, I only noticed Charlotte when she gave her lunch to another serving girl who was starving, despite the fact that that was all she had. That was when I brought in those reforms for staff to receive higher pay and the kitchen was to give them more food for meals, do you remember? Miraz had horrible laws regarding his staff; they all had to be changed. After that, I just kept an eye on Charlotte to see how things were coping under the new system. It was a very selfless thing she did; I wanted to make sure she was okay. Did you know she's actually got quite a sense of humor? When she's around other servants it's like she's a completely different person. She's nowhere near as quiet or shy. I've seen her. She gets such a big smile that lights up her entire face. I'd like to see her like that all the ti…" Peter trailed off at seeing the expression on his sister's faces. "… What?"

"You've got that expression again," Lucy said. "That 'I'm in love' look."

"You're being ridiculous," Peter denied.

"No, we're really not," Susan said. "We're just helping you realise something. And by the way you described Charlotte just now I'd say you're head over heels. You described her quite remarkably well."

Peter blushed, "I'm just observant. It's a trait every good king should have."

"Now who's being ridiculous?" said Lucy.

The High King shook his head, "Look. I don't know what exactly my feelings for her are. I just know that I hold Charlotte in high regard. She is most beautiful, yes, and I enjoy myself in her company, even if for most of the time she is quiet. She is trained to be a respectful servant; it is only natural that she is shy and quiet. I know that I enjoy her company far better than any snooty courtier who has thrown themselves at me and tried to win my eye, but none of that is important. What I feel doesn't matter as I have long since decided that when I marry it will be a political alliance for the betterment of the kingdom. I am the High King. I cannot marry for love."

"Peter, no!" Susan and Lucy cried, aghast.

"There's no need!" Susan said.

"There is every need," Peter argued. "Narnia is powerful and well-defended, yes. But there are always those that want to take that power for themselves. There are always those who want to take us down. Enemies we have defeated and want revenge, or those with greed in their hearts who want to take our beautiful country as their own. We need as much protection as we can get. Su, you are fortunate to be marrying for love to a man I consider my brother, and I will not allow Ed and you, Lucy, to be denied that same happiness. You will marry for love. I, on the other hand, will marry for convenience and the protection that Narnia deserves. As is my duty."

Susan and Lucy were shocked into silence. The most they could do was wordlessly shake their heads with sorrowful expressions on their faces.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, dear sisters," Peter continued. "I have matters of state to see to."

Without another word, the High King turned and set off back into the castle, leaving his two shocked sisters in his wake.

* * *

Charlotte would never know what made her turn around. Maybe it was her growing confidence, or the fact that the High King allowing her to call her simply by his name made her feel more important than just a meek, shy maid and able to actually talk to people, or maybe it was because she still wanted to discuss the relationship of her mistress and King Edmund, or perhaps it was fate, or the will of Aslan, but something made her stop fleeing the gardens. She turned back around and retraced her step back to where their Majesties were talking, but it was their topic of conversation that made her stop dead in shock.

"We've known you liked Charlotte for ages," the Gentle Queen said. "We were just waiting for you to figure it out yourself."

_WHAT?!_ Thought Charlotte, her eyes going wide and her hands flying to her mouth the cover her gasp. _His Majesty likes me?! Peter has feelings for me?! Surely not!_

But as the conversation went on, this was exactly was the two queens were implying. Charlotte has no idea she'd caught Peter's attention so. The idea of it brought a blush to her cheeks and set her heart hammering.

"… If she is to be your High Queen…"

_High Queen?! HIGH QUEEN?!_ Charlotte nearly yelped in shock. _I can't be a queen, let alone the High Queen. Oh by the Lion, this is crazy! I am too shy, I am simply a servant, I would never be a good match for the king._

Charlotte spent so long mentally berating herself that she nearly missed how the High King described her. Hearing that made her blush even more furiously, but it brought a tentative smile to Charlotte's face. Peter sounded like he genuinely cared for her.

But that was all swept aside by Peter's declaration that he would marry for a political alliance. Charlotte surprised herself by feeling disappointed. _But why should I feel disappointed_? She thought. _It's not as if I had a real shot with the _High King_ of Narnia._

She heard Peter excuse himself and realized with a jolt that he would run right into her. He would know she'd heard that entire conversation! She fled down an adjacent pathway that was just out of sight. Hiding there, she saw the High King approach, completely oblivious to being watched. He was walking quickly, looking down at the ground, and Charlotte was surprised when he abruptly stopped. He sighed dejectedly and Charlotte's heart went out to him. No matter how sure he sounded about an arranged marriage, she knew it was not what he wanted. With a heavy heart she watched as he hunched his shoulders and took a deep breath as if he was trying to pull himself together, and continued on his way.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there after the king departed, and nor could she still hear the two queens. They must have also left the gardens. Charlotte was in a state of shock. She needed to talk to someone … but who? This was not a topic you told to servants, even those who were your closest friends. Servants were notorious gossips, and the story of a maid catching the eye of the High King would be a brilliant story to tell. It would spread through the castle like wildfire. Even if she swore her friends to secrecy, Charlotte couldn't be sure it wouldn't slip out in moment of weakness.

No, it would be better to speak of this to someone who wasn't so invested in the politics of Narnia. Someone who was new to the castle and didn't see Peter as the High King, but as a man who had been kind to her for the past two days.

Charlotte needed to go and talk to Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, the second update and a bit of drama! Also, if you're wondering what the dates like "Year 5SGA" mean, it's Second Golden Age, or just Golden Age, for the original reign of the Pevensies. I'm planning to explain it in a later chapter, but for you guys now I thought I'd better mention it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_The Falling Out_

_To whomsoever holds this book,_

_Set forth in these pages is the history of the Narnian Revolution against King Miraz of Telmar, led by King Caspian the Tenth, with the support and guidance of the Kings and Queens of Old, High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant. By the leadership of the five Kings and Queens, Narnia has entered her Second Golden Age under their rule. There is peace throughout the land. It has been my goal to document the events that led to this time of harmony, and I am at last complete. Our history is important, and I hope, dear reader, you will remember this story and tell it to your children, and your children's children, for it is a tale we free Narnian's dare not forget. _

_Long live the Kings and Queens and long live Aslan._

_Doctor Cornelius._

_Written in Year 5 SGA, under the reign of King Caspian and the Kings and Queens of Old._

Emma finished reading the forward and eagerly turned to the next page.

_Narnia's Age of Darkness lasted from the disappearance of the Kings and Queens of Old until – _

"… Lady Emma? Emma. Lady Emma!"

Emma looked up from her book, startled, to find Edmund standing in front of her. He had an amused grin on his face. "I had to call you a fair few times. You were concentrating quite hard."

She grinned apologetically, "When I read I am oblivious to anything else."

"Evidentially. Though what are you reading, if I may ask?"

Emma held up the book. "Your history. I wanted to know more. I want to know everything really. I want to know how four kids from London became rulers of a magical land, how you got your titles like Just, Magnificent, Gentle and Valiant … I just want to know everything."

Edmund's smile disappeared, replaced by a serious expression. He walked away from her and started scanning the shelves of the library, "If you want to know that, you're going to have to look further back than our Revolution five years ago." He continued looking until he found an old, thick, leather-bound book. "You're going to have to look back to a tale of a lion, a witch, and a wardrobe and everything that came after that." He walked back over to her and handed her the book. It was old, the pages had yellowed over time, but the title on the front still stood out in bright gold letters, _A History of Narnia: The Defeat of Jadis and the Completion of the Four Thrones Prophecy by King Edmund the Just._

"You wrote a history book?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Well, not this exact book, as the original would not have last all the hundreds of years between our last reign and this one. I was surprised when Doctor Cornelius said he had a copy of it. I didn't believe there'd be any versions of it left."

"The title's a bit of a mouthful," she joked.

Edmund laughed, "Yes, well, Susan said I should name it something more serious than 'The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe', though I do like that title better."

The grin faded from Edmund's face, replaced once again by a serious expression. He crouched down so he'd be eye level with her while Emma sat in her chair. "Please, Emma, when you read this … I hope you do not think any less of me."

Emma frowned in confusion, but before she could even begin to question what he meant, Edmund stood up and said "I'll leave you to your reading." With that, he disappeared from the library, leaving a very bewildered Emma staring after him.

_I wonder what that was all about?_ She thought. Emma shrugged it off and studied the book Edmund had given her. Without even opening it, she was in love with it. Emma loved old books. The yellow tint of their pages, the smell of them, and this book was bound in leather – it was simply a book lovers dream. She opened it and studied the writing. She marveled at the fact that a book of this size had to be completely written by hand. She couldn't imagine writing without her laptop. _If I wrote I book like this by hand, I'd have a hand cramp by the second page. Still, if this is Edmund's writing it's very neat._ She traced the lettering on the page. Edmund's hand was elegant and swirling. The type of handwriting you'd expect from a king.

She stopped studying the book and focused on what Edmund had written.

_Dear reader,_

_There have been many different authors who have documented mine and my sibling's defeat of the White Witch, Jadis. However, I feel that while they are well-written, they do not do the story justice. I have taken it upon myself to fix this slight and tell you the truth about how my sibling's and I became the rulers of Narnia. Most of all, I will tell you the truth of exactly what part I played in the defeat of Jadis, for it was by my hand that she nearly defeated the forces of Aslan and the Narnian army in the first place. I was once a traitor to my own family and to Narnia. The history books seem to overlook this. They describe me as the brave King Edmund, who broke the White Witch's wand and received a mortal wound in return. While this is true, I played a darker part in the war against Jadis and I don't believe that ought to be forgotten now that I wear a crown upon my head._

_I will bear the shame of my actions for the rest of my days, but I hope that whoever reads this and finally sees the truth will think no less of me than they did before opening this book. Or if you believe that it is a traitor that sits upon one of the thrones of Narnia, I hope this book helps you realise the regret I have for my actions. I love my family and Narnia. I will never make that mistake again._

_Signed,_

_King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. _

_Written in the year 2GA, under the reign of High King Peter._

Emma stared at the book in her hands, absolutely dumbfounded. The Edmund who wrote this seemed completely different to the smiling and charming man she had come to know.

_Edmund … a traitor? I can't believe it_. Emma was caught up with the fierce desire to know more. To read the book as fast as she could so she knew the truth. She turned to the first page and began to read. The page had nothing on it but a simple rhyme:

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone  
Sits at Cair Paravel in throne  
The evil time will be over and done._

_The prophecy_, Emma thought_. Though it doesn't really rhyme_. But she disregarded this and turned the page.

_It is a well-known fact that my siblings and I came into Narnia through a wardrobe_, Edmund had written_. But it was Lucy who first discovered Narnia out of the four of us. It began with my siblings and I being evacuated to-_

"Lady Emma!" Charlotte uncharacteristically burst into the room. "Please, I must speak with you!"

Emma looked up from the book, alarmed. Charlotte hurried to her side, a frantic look on her face. Emma was instantly worried for her friend. "Charlotte, what's wrong?!" She asked, putting aside the book and standing up in concern.

"Oh, my Lady, I have no idea who to talk to … what I just overheard – Peter – I mean, the High King…" Charlotte babbled, putting her head in her hands.

Emma soothingly grabbed Charlotte's hands in her own and pulled them gently away from her face. "Charlotte … Lottie," she said, testing out the nickname and getting Charlotte to sit with her on the lounge. "Relax. Breathe. Tell me what's wrong."

Charlotte glanced around the library to see if anyone was there. It was deserted but she didn't want to take the chance that someone might overhear. She bit her lip nervously, "Please, my Lady. Not here. Can we go to your chambers?"

Feeling even more concerned than she already was, Emma nodded wordlessly and allowed Charlotte to pull her up and tow her out of the library. The maid all but ran to Emma's chambers, and Emma had to hurry to keep up with her, her brain thinking up every worst case scenario that could make her friend act this way. When they finally arrived, Charlotte slammed and locked the door behind them, her eyes darting nervously around the room to check no one was in there.

"Charlotte," Emma said anxiously as Charlotte ducked into Emma's washroom to definitely make sure Emma's chambers were completely empty. "Charlotte, you're scaring me. What is the matter?"

Charlotte walked back to Emma and sat her on the bed. She paced nervously before hurriedly telling her mistress what she'd overheard in the gardens. When she finished Emma was beaming from ear to ear. "Charlotte, that's wonderful!" Emma exclaimed. Her expression changed into a frown. "Ohh, I thought something horrible had happened! Don't scare me like that!"

"But my Lady, this isn't good!" Charlotte protested, "The High King having feelings for a lowly servant? _Nothing_ good can become of this!"

Emma scoffed, "Charlotte, Peter is lovely. How is this not a good thing? And I don't want to hear you refer to yourself as a lowly servant ever again! You are a person; you're not defined by your status! And more importantly, you're my friend."

Charlotte's panicked expression melted momentarily into a smile of gratitude towards Emma. But her nervousness soon took over once more and Emma could tell that Charlotte was seriously restraining herself from getting up and pacing again. "My Lady … Emma … Servant or no, I could never be Queen. I know nothing of affairs of State, I couldn't be a courtier, I'd be an embarrassment to Narnia. I'm just not cut out for that kind of thing!"

Emma laughed, "Charlotte, I have known you for only a few days and I know you were born for the role of Queen! You couldn't be a courtier? What nonsense is that? You address everyone by their proper titles. You're the most respectful person I know! You say you know nothing of the affairs of State, yet you say you have worked in the castle all your life? You'd have all the information you'd ever need to survive at court, just from observing whilst being a servant! … You know what I think? I think you're just looking for excuses."

Charlotte frowned, "Excuses?"

"Excuses," Emma said, nodding. "You're looking for reasons as to why a relationship with you and Peter wouldn't work. But you haven't even brought up the most important aspect of this whole situation!"

"What's that?"

"How you feel! Charlotte … Lottie … Is it alright if I call you Lottie?" Charlotte smiled and nodded, so Emma continued. "Lottie, you have gone on about Peter liking you and how you are totally unfit to be High Queen, but not once have you mentioned what you feel towards Peter. So … do you like Peter, or not?"

Emma's question shocked Charlotte into silence.

"I … I don't know," Lottie began. "It's not something I have ever considered. Of course, the High King is very handsome, but Peter is more than just his looks or his position as monarch. He genuinely cares for his subjects. He has always taken time out of his day to stop and talk to me whenever he sees he around the castle. His is very kind, and funny and … Oh, I don't know how I feel about him!"

Emma put a comforting hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "It's alright. Perhaps whatever you feel for him will deepen over time. We just need to wait and see what happens."

"But-"

"No but's. You just keep being yourself and everything will be fine. Give it – give Peter – a chance, Lottie. Don't shoot the idea of it down before it's even happened."

Charlotte was silent, a thoughtful look on her face. Finally, she nodded. "Thank you, my Lady."

Emma gave her a pointed look and Lottie corrected herself, "Thank you, Emma."

Her mistress smiled, "It's alright. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to come to me with this. Still, it's exciting! It's not everyday someone catches the eye of a king!"

Charlotte's expression turned into a knowing smile, "Oh, it's not that uncommon."

Emma frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, my Lady."

Emma groaned, "Oh no! Not this 'nothing' thing again! You promised you would tell me!"

Charlotte nodded, conceding the point. "Ah yes, but the 'nothing' is not quite 'something' as of yet."

Emma let out another groan of frustration, "You're annoyingly cryptic, you know that?"

Lottie laughed, "I am aware. But you'll know what it is eventually."

Emma sighed, "Fine. I'll let you off the hook for now … But you're okay? No more nervous breakdowns? Everything is going to be fine, Charlotte."

Her friend nodded, "I am fine, thank you. I will just take things as they come."

"Good."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly thinking of her encounter with Edmund and his book, Emma stood up. _I left it in the library! _She thought, but all she said out loud was "Edmund!"

Charlotte looked confused, "Pardon?"

"His book I was reading when you came into the library, he wrote it! He said he was a traitor! He looked so upset … I don't understand."

Charlotte's expression turned into one of comprehension. "King Edmund gave you a book of his history?"

"Yes, I left it in the library. He looked so serious when he gave it to me as well …. 'Please don't think any less of me', he said. I had just begun to read it when you came in."

"And I went and distracted you. Oh, I am sorry, Lady Emma," Charlotte was apologetic. "I'll go and get it for you now. I know which book you mean."

"You don't have to –" Emma began, but in an instant Charlotte was up and out the door.

Left on her own, Emma couldn't help but think of her earlier conversation with Edmund and what she had read. _It was by my hand that she nearly defeated the forces of Aslan and the Narnian army in the first place ... I was once a traitor to my own family and to Narnia …_ _Please, Emma, when you read this … I hope you do not think any less of me … I hope that whoever reads this and finally sees the truth will think no less of me than they did before opening this book. _"Less of me," she murmured_. He mentioned it twice_, Emma thought. _Once in the book and once to me. How guilty must he feel to be repeating it like that? What did he do?_

"I've got it!" Charlotte announced breathlessly as she entered the room, Edmund's history book in hand.

Emma looked at her maid. Her chest was heaving. "Charlotte … did you sprint all the way to the library and back?"

Charlotte nodded, walking over to Emma and handing her the book. "This is very important, Emma."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone in Narnia knows the story of King Edmund," Charlotte began. "He is loved by all, but he has darkness in his past. We all know he regrets his actions, regardless of how long ago it was. We know not to mention it in front of him. Legend says in the first Golden Age that King Edmund was a grave and quiet man. He is younger now, and different. But he still holds that graveness inside him. He seldom mentions his actions during the war against the White Witch. For him to give you this book, to let you know the truth only days after meeting you, when others who have known him for years haven't heard him say more than five words about his actions with the Witch … Well, it shows that the King holds you in high regard to be so open to you so quickly."

Emma was well aware that she was staring at Charlotte in shock with her mouth hanging open, but she couldn't think of anything to say in response to that.

"We all love King Edmund," Charlotte continued. "We don't wish to see him unhappy, as he will no doubt be at the moment. Giving you the book would have opened painful memories for him. He will also be anxious of your reaction. Please, Emma, please read so you can understand. Then go save King Edmund from himself and the wicked thoughts that come from guilt. I will leave you now and say you're not to be disturbed. I'll come for you at dinner time."

"I – what?"

"Please, my Lady," Charlotte beseeched, "Please read that book." Without another word, she left Emma's chambers, and Emma was left once again staring after someone who had suddenly walked away from her. It felt just as disconcerting as when Edmund had done it to her that morning.

Emma stared at the book in her hands. _What is going on? What did Edmund have to do with the White Witch? Why is so down on himself? Why is Charlotte so worried and serious? _Her thoughts ran wild. All of them were questions. Knowing there was no other way to get answers, she sat on one of her lounges and began to read.

* * *

"Lady Emma? Emma, it's time to get ready for dinner. May I come in?" Charlotte's voice came through the door of her door.

"Yeah," Emma replied. She was still sitting in the chair by the fire. It had been some hours since Charlotte had left her to read and Emma had finished Edmund's history book. Now she was simply processing it.

Edmund was once a traitor. Emma wanted to deny such a thing, but as she read the story became clear. It was the story of a boy who quarreled with his siblings and ate enchanted Turkish delight. A boy who was kept prisoner and saw people and talking animals turned to stone before his very eyes. She now understood why he was so serious when handing her the book, why he stressed not to think of him differently. She understood the darkness in his past that Charlotte had mentioned. But not once did she think any less of him. He was still Edmund, the man who'd saved her in the woods, who stayed by her bedside so she'd wake up to a familiar face, who led her on a tour of the castle and was nothing but kind to her since they met.

Seeing her mistress's solemn expression, Charlotte asked softly, "How much did you read?"

"I finished it."

Charlotte's eyebrows rose, "By the Lion's Mane, Emma, that book is hundreds of pages long."

"I am a fast reader," Emma replied, "and I was desperate to understand what you meant. I just kind of … devoured it."

"So you understand then?"

"Yes."

"… And?"

"Edmund's an idiot."

"_Lady Emma_!" Charlotte gasped, both scandalized and angry.

"He's an idiot for thinking I'd ever think differently after reading that."

"Oh." The fire died in Charlotte's eyes. She looked at Emma with slight annoyance on her face, "You could have just said that in the first place."

Emma stood up, "Sorry. But really, he is. And I'll tell him so too. He needn't worry that I'm suddenly going to hate him because of something that happened years ago. God, what a dick."

"_Emma_!" Charlotte was scandalized again.

"Sorry, how do you guys say it here in Narnia? _By the Lion_, what a dick."

"Emma, you can't say that about the king!"

"What? I can call myself a dick, but not Edmund?" Emma questioned. "If someone's gonna act like a dick, I'm gonna call them out on it. He's being stupid."

Charlotte's cheeks were bright red, "My Lady, please…"

Emma sighed, "I'm sorry, Lottie. I understand about Edmund now, and I feel sorry for him, and I don't want him to be upset, but he's stupid in thinking I'd think any less of him. It's almost … insulting, that he'd think my opinion of him would change so drastically. I mean, it was frigging _enchanted_ Turkish delight, for Christ's sake!" As Emma got more and more worked up, her language started getting ruder and Charlotte was left staring at her in shock as her mistress stared pacing around the room.

"It says so in the book!" Emma continued. "Anyone who eats it would want to keep eating it and eating it. They'd eat themselves to death if they were allowed! Add the enchanted food on top of family problems, plus the fact kids can be little shits and just _fuck_, it wasn't his fault! Doesn't he realise that?! I mean, yes, he's responsible for his actions, but doesn't he know he's not a god damn monster?!" She stopped pacing and stared angrily at the fire place.

"Emma…" Charlotte said anxiously from behind her. "My Lady, please calm down."

"I mean, yes, it was a bit of a shock, but I'm not some person who is like 'oh, I just found out something about you from years ago –"

"-Lady Emma-"

"-You're a horrible person. You betrayed your family. Dick move there, arsehole-"

"-Emma-"

"-All for Turkish Delight? Who even likes Turkish Delights? It's a good thing she didn't offer you something decent. God knows what would have happened if she gave you Mars-"

"-EMMA!-"

Emma froze at Charlotte's shout and turned to find Edmund standing in the doorway of her chambers. "-Bars,'" she finished in a small voice. Charlotte looked terrified, her eyes flicking from Emma to her king and back as a silence filled the room.

Emma would never forget the expression on Edmund's face. She had never seen someone look so angry. "I was coming to explain my actions for earlier and heard raised voices so I rushed in." he said coldly. "But apparently you already finished the book, and apparently I am a horrible person."

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" Emma cried, rushing to approach him. But he held up a hand, signaling her to keep her distance.

"That I am an 'arsehole' for betraying my family for a treat that is apparently disgusting to you, judging by your reaction."

"Edmund, no-"

"-_King_ Edmund. You no longer have any right to refer to me on such friendly terms."

"No, Ed – Your Majesty – you mustn't have heard what I said before that!" Emma said desperately.

"Oh, there was more?" Edmund said with mock delight. "Thank Aslan for that! What was it? What did I miss? That I'm a despicable person who sold out his family for sweets? That I am unworthy of the title of King, let alone the Just King? That I should have died when I received that wound during the Battle of Beruna? Believe me, _Lady_ Emma, I have heard them all." He said her title sneeringly, like an insult. Emma flinched. It was nothing like the kind and teasing way he had said it since she had arrived in Narnia.

Emma was also aware of Charlotte standing awkwardly between them. Her hands were covering her mouth and she was wide-eyed, watching the drama unfold before her. _I'm sorry Charlotte_, she thought. _This is exactly what you didn't want to happen, isn't it?_

"There is nothing you could say to me that I haven't heard before, or thought of myself before," Edmund went on, glaring at Emma.

"Edmund … Edmund, no, that's not what I meant at all!"

"I told you; from now on you will refer to me as King Edmund, or Your Majesty! Thank you, Emma Sutherland, for reminding me just why I like not to speak of this."

Emma's temper snapped; she was never one to back down from an argument. "You wrote a book about it! You said you wanted to tell people the truth! Why would you do that if you didn't want to speak of it! But if you would listen to me –"

"- I wrote a book to tell people the truth, but that didn't stop them from having the exact same response you're having now-"

"-And if you would just stop and listen to me-"

"-No, no I am done talking to you." The King snapped. "Sorry for thinking you would be different and understand. You would be wise to keep your distance from me from now on, Lady Emma. How could someone like you be one of Aslan's Chosen? You should just go back to your world, you don't belong in Narnia and you are not wanted here." Edmund glared at her one final time and left, slamming the door behind him.

Silence filled the room. Emma could feel tears building up in her eyes, and tried to blink them away with no success. They flowed down her cheeks as she stared at the place Edmund had been moments before.

"Oh, my Lady," Charlotte said at last, rushing to embrace Emma, "Oh, that was _awful_! I have never seen him so angry. This is exactly what I was hoping wouldn't happen!"

" … What … An … ARSE!" Emma exploded.

"Emma!"

"No, Lottie! He didn't let me explain once!"

"But think of what it looked like to the King!" Charlotte protested, stepping away from her mistress to give her room.

"Yes, it was poor timing and I shouldn't have lost my temper. But he was getting angry at me for the exact opposite of what I meant. If he had just let me _explain_ to him … but noooo, Mr Grumpy Pants had to go chuck a tantrum, didn't he?!"

"My Lady, please." Charlotte looked even more anxious than she did when Edmund was in the room. "You shouldn't talk like that. Please just calm down."

Emma took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm calm. I'm cool, calm and collected." But she wasn't, and she knew that Charlotte knew she wasn't. Emma was angry. Irrationally angry, but angry all the same.

"I'll just go get you a meal from the kitchens and tell their Majesties that you won't be coming for dinner," Charlotte said, getting up to leave. "I'll be right back."

"No," said Emma, grabbing a hold of Charlotte's wrist. "No. Not going to dinner is exactly what he'd want me to do."

Charlotte wore a pained expression, like she was fearful of what Emma had in mind. "So you'll go to dinner?"

Emma grinned wickedly, "Yes, and I'll need your help, Lottie."

Her maid looked afraid to asked, "Help, my Lady?"

"Yes. I need you to help me make an impression."


	7. Chapter 7

_Three chapters in one day! Woo. I had this chapter nearly finished, so I pumped it out to make up for my gap in updating this fic. Okay, so I'm officially all up to date with my chapters that I had already written, so I should have another chapter up in a couple of days. I'm going back to uni tomorrow, so I won't have as much time to write, but I will. Enjoy! xx._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
_The Aftermath and Deathdrop_

Dinner was a somber affair. If his siblings or Caspian thought anything of his bad mood or the fact that Emma's seat remained empty, they said nothing of it. They left Edmund to glare at his meal in silence. No one spoke; all that could be heard was the clinking on cutlery on plates and the chewing of food.

The doors to the dining room opened and everyone paused their meals to look up at the interruption. It didn't escape Edmund's notice that the others all had looks of relief on their faces as the awkward silence was broken.

A herald called out the new arrival, which in itself was strange because no one ever got announced to their informal dinners. "Presenting: The Lady Emma Sutherland of Aslan's Chosen." With that, Emma stepped into the dining hall and everyone bar Edmund stared in shock. Edmund just glared as she approached the dinner table.

Emma was dressed in the most extravagant attire Edmund had yet seen her in. She wore a dress of various shades of blue. The underdress was light blue, the overdress royal blue with sleeves that flared out and hung down almost to Emma's knees. The bodice of the dress crisscrossed, the corset tight and restricting. But Emma held herself like a queen as she entered the room. She showed no sense of discomfort as she glided towards the dinner table. Her dark brown hair was styled in waves, pinned back in the front to keep it out of her eyes. Emma completed the outfit with a dark blue necklace and jeweled pins in her hair. She had even put on makeup to bring out her eyes and put colour in her cheeks. She beamed at them all as she sat down in her usual seat beside Edmund.

She looked beautiful, and Edmund hated himself for thinking that she did.

"Greetings, Your Majesties," Emma said politely as she sat down. Charlotte trailed behind her, but instead of keeping her distance like she normally did at meals, she served her Lady her dinner and filled her drink before stepping away to her normal respectful distance.

His brothers and sisters uncharacteristically looked dumbfounded. Peter pulled himself together, "Lady Emma," he said. "You look…" Peter trailed off, apparently so shocked at Emma's extravagant appearance and her grand entrance that he was unable to find the right word.

"Beautiful," Susan supplied for him. She too looked awed, but she was getting over the shock.

"You look absolutely lovely," Lucy agreed.

"You look wonderful, Lady Emma," Caspian said, nodding along with Lucy, "But may I ask why you are so … lavishly dressed? I'm afraid you've put us all to shame. We look quite casual in comparison to you."

Emma took a drink before answering. She had a positively regal air about her. "I apologise if you feel that way, Your Majesties," she said politely, looking at them all and pointedly ignoring Edmund. "– _Edmund_," she added, almost as an afterthought, putting venom in her voice before addressing the others kindly again. "It was not my intention to make you feel as such. It had just been brought to my attention that I don't fit in here in Narnia. That I don't … _belong_," Again, she shot a pointed glare at Edmund. The exchange wasn't lost on the others and they watch the interplay between he and Emma with identical expressions of confusion. "So this is my attempt at being a bit more Narnian," Emma concluded. "I am one of Aslan's Chosen, after all. I was brought here for a reason."

Edmund's angry voice echoed in his ears. _How could someone like you be one of Aslan's Chosen? You should just go back to your world, you don't belong in Narnia and you are not wanted here._ So this was her way of proving him wrong?

Edmund violently pushed his chair away from the table and turned in his seat to look at her. "What are you playing at?!" He demanded; his anger evident in his tone of voice. His siblings all looked shocked at his outburst. Normally Edmund was polite, quiet and charming. He rarely lost his temper.

Emma turned to face him. Her expression was cold, nothing like the kind and excitable girl he had come to know in the past few days. "I told you, _Edmund_" she said icily. "I am attempting to be more Narnian. Or did you forget what you told me not even half an hour ago?"

Edmund laughed harshly, "That's rich coming from you! Or do _you_ forget what you said not even half an hour ago? And I told you, you are to address me as _King_ Edmund. You no longer have the right to address me so familiarly."

He was well aware of the others around him exchanging uncomfortable and confused glances, but all that mattered to him was the woman in front of him and the burning feeling of anger that was in his chest.

A silence fell as Emma and Edmund glared at each other. Finally, Peter broke it. Edmund turned and saw a frown on his elder brother's face. "What is the meaning of this?" The High King demanded.

"_Emma_," Edmund spat, "Is unworthy of being here. I told her to keep her distance from me, yet she chooses to appear here in this manner."

"This dinner looks delicious," Emma said loudly, completely ignoring Edmund. "I wonder what is for dessert. Perhaps some _Turkish Delight?_"

Everyone at the table gasped. The situation had become painfully clear.

Edmund jumped to his feet. "You go too far!"

Emma stood as well, taking a few steps forward and getting in Edmund's face. "Apparently I had to in order to get your stupid attention!"

"You dare speak to me like-"

"Yes, I dare!" Emma shot back. "You walked into my chambers unannounced, heard part of a conversation and automatically jumped to the wrong conclusions!"

"You called me a horrible person for betraying my family! You were insulting me! Proving exactly why I trust only a few with the details of my past."

"I was saying the complete opposite of that, you stupid infuriating king!"

"If we could all just calm down," Lucy spoke up.

Edmund scoffed, "You made your opinion quite clear," he said, totally ignoring his sister's attempt at soothing the tension. "Apparently it was a dick move – whatever that is – I presume it's an idiotic 21st century insult?"

"Pray tell, King Edmund, how old are you?" Emma asked randomly.

Edmund frowned in confusion at her abrupt change in topic, "I'll turn eighteen next month. What's it to you?"

"Ohhh," Emma said with the air of making a great discovery, "I could have sworn I was talking to a _five year old_!"

"You insolent-" Edmund began.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Peter bellowed, standing up in frustration. Emma and Edmund turned in unison towards Peter. He wore a scowl on his face as he looked at the two of them. An air of authority hung about him and Edmund knew he was dealing with the High King of Narnia and not his brother at that moment. "Explain yourselves!" Peter demanded.

Edmund told his side of the story while Emma glared at him, her hands poised on her hips. Peter, Susan, Lucy and Caspian all gasped as he told them exactly what he had heard Emma say. They were as surprised as he was to hear of such hurtful words coming out of Emma's mouth.

The dining hall was silent when Edmund finished speaking. " Lady Emma Sutherland," Peter said seriously, breaking the silence and taking on the solemn expression he always wore when holding trails in court. "You stand accused of insulting my royal brother, King Edmund the Just. Such actions demand justice. This particular topic is grievously serious. What do you have to say in your defence?"

Emma looked around at them all. Everyone at the table had risen to their feet. Emma sighed and bowed her head, dropping into a curtsy. "I'm sorry. I have acted foolishly here at dinner, but I am innocent. However, I did say those things that King Edmund has said." Edmund frowned at her. _She pleads innocent and then admits to insulting me? What foolishness is this?_

"You say you are innocent, but then admit to what you have been accused?" Susan asked, voicing Edmund's confusion.

"I said those things, yes, Queen Susan, but I did not mean them in the way King Edmund believed," Emma said. She turned her attention to Edmund and the King was surprised to see that the anger had died from her eyes, replaced by a solemn and earnest expression. "Yes, I said those things, but I was saying them as someone else. I read your book, my Lord, and I did not think any different of you. I was upset because I found it a little – how shall I say it? – Insulting – that you would think I was a type of person who would instantly change my opinion of you."

"You-" Edmund began, feeling a blush burn his cheeks. The anger in him disappeared, replaced by shame. _I have been a fool._

"-What you heard me say was my pretending to be someone who _had_ changed their opinion" Emma said, cutting him off. "I believe my exact words before you came in were 'I'm not some person who is like', and then you heard the rest. I was not insulting you, sire, but simply angry for being presumed so little of. If you do not believe me, my maid, Charlotte, can verify this."

They all turned towards Charlotte, who blushed under their attention. "Please, Lottie," Emma entreated, beckoning her forward.

Charlotte joined her mistress, but seemed unsure of who to address. Peter noticed this and said "It is alright, Charlotte. Don't worry about anyone else. Just tell me what happened." His voice was kind and soothing. If Edmund hadn't been so caught up with the proceedings, he would have added Peter's behavior to the growing mental list Edmund had been keeping of evidence that his brother fancied the maidservant.

Charlotte nodded, "Lady Emma speaks the truth, my King. We were in her chambers this afternoon when she revealed that King Edmund had given the book he had written of your history. I knew how important it was to His Majesty, for it is well-known he is reluctant to speak of his past and for him to open up about it after two days of meeting my Lady … Well, I knew it was important for Lady Emma to read it. She had left the book in the library. I had distracted her, you see. I was … upset and she left it there. I retrieved it for her and then left my Lady to read, promising to come for her when it was dinnertime."

As she spoke, Charlotte had become more confident at addressing them all. She now addressed all the monarchs at the table, instead of merely focusing on Peter. "Some hours later, when I came to prepare Lady Emma for dinner, she had finished King Edmund's book. But she was angry – like she said – for King Edmund presuming that she would change the way she thought of him. Lady Emma defended the King – quite vehemently – and she was impersonating someone who thought less of His Majesty."

"Charlotte had no other part in this," Emma added. "She was trying to stop me from speaking. She has spoken in my defence. That is enough. I would have her excused from all this."

Peter nodded, "The truth is evident in your eyes, both of you. My royal brother is in error here." Edmund bowed his head, shame coursing through him. _She defended me, and I have acted horribly towards her._

Emma nodded graciously, "Now that that is settled, I wish to be excused. I am afraid I have lost my appetite. Good evening, Your Majesties. Come, Charlotte."

She left the table, Charlotte trailing loyally behind her. Edmund needed to do something. He couldn't just let her leave without saying anything. "Emma-" he began, raising his arm out in desperation to stop her retreating figure. There was no tone of malice in the way he said her name this time. It was back to how he had normally said it before the drama in her chambers.

"No-" She cut him off. She stopped and turned to face him. "Actions of the past do not excuse actions of the present. You have behaved appalling towards me and that cannot be forgiven so easily."

"Please, Emma-" He tried again.

"No," she repeated. "From now on, you will refer to me as _Lady_ Emma. You no longer have the right to address me so familiarly."

Hearing his own words repeated back to him silenced Edmund. Emma turned and continued on her way. No one tried to stop her or Charlotte. They disappeared out of sight, the huge doors to the dining hall shutting loudly behind them. The room fell to silence, but all Edmund could do was continue to stare at the doors the two women had gone through.

"Well, Ed," Peter spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I know," Edmund said, sitting heavily in his chair and the others all followed his example. "I have been a right pig."

"I have never seen someone challenge you so defiantly," said Caspian.

"Yes," Susan agreed, "I have seen knights twice the size of Emma cower under your fury. Never have I witnessed anyone besides us dare to argue back. Nor go to such extravagant lengths to prove a point."

"That doesn't matter!" Lucy exclaimed, an uncharacteristic frown upon her face, "She is upset. _You_ need to make this right, Edmund." She frowned at her brother. If Emma's grand entrance and heated words didn't make a point, that certainly did. Lucy rarely frowned. And her frowning at Edmund seldom occurred ever. The two youngest Pevensie's had a close bond with one another.

"Lucy is right," Peter said. "This is all on you, Ed. Emma was right, she is one of Aslan's Chosen and was brought here for a reason. Aslan himself said that we will need her. We cannot have her upset and angry at us. And what's more, she is a kind girl. In fact, I was of a mind that there was a rapport between the two of you before all of this nonsense."

"I know," Edmund said quietly. "But something tells me it will not be easy to earn her forgiveness. She is…" He trailed off, unable to find the right word to describe Emma.

"She is proud and fierce," Lucy finished, "But she is our friend and a friend of Narnia."

Edmund nodded, "I'll make it up to her," he vowed.

And so, the rest of the meal continued in silence.

* * *

Emma felt neither proud nor fierce when she returned to her chambers, but she held herself together gallantly. It was only after Charlotte had gotten her out of that damnable dress and put her in something more comfortable, took the pins from her hair, and wiped the makeup from her face that Emma allowed herself to cry.

"Oh, Emma," Charlotte said gently, wiping her tears and leading Emma from the vanity table she sat at to her bed, tucking her in. "It is alright. Peter believed you. They all did, even Edmund. I knew they would."

Emma sat up in bed, cushioned by huge pillows. "Yes, but that doesn't make me feel much better. Edmund was so angry, I was so angry and he was such an arsehole. And now I'm crying! I hate crying!"

Charlotte gave Emma's hand a comforting squeeze, "You know, my mother used to say that having a big cry would make you feel better. Perhaps that's what you need to do now."

Emma squeezed Charlotte's hand in return, "Used to?" she asked softly.

Sadness was etched on Charlotte's face, "She died when I was eleven. Almost seven years ago now. I miss her every day."

"I'm sorry," Emma said sincerely.

Charlotte put on a brave smile. Emma could tell it was forced, but she didn't say anything. "It is okay," Charlotte said. "Some days are worse than others. Some days I don't even think of her, and some days she is all I think of. But my mother would tell me not to mope and to look forwards, not backwards. And besides, I still have my Papa and my little brother."

"Tell me about them. Your family, where you're from," Emma said, sitting up in interest.

"My Lady, you should be resting," Charlotte admonished. "You have had a trying day."

"No," Emma said stubbornly, "I want to hear about you."

"Very well," Charlotte relented, perching on the edge of Emma's bed. Emma immediately shuffled over to give her room. "My family were originally from the Lone Islands."

"The Lone Islands?"

They are islands in the Great Eastern Ocean," Charlotte explained. "They have always been a part of Narnia. We were from the Island of Felimath, but it became a centre for slave trading and my family left to escape that. We have lived in Narnia since I was seven, so I can barely remember the Lone Islands. Father tells me that Felimath was beautiful, but that the people and slave traders made it impossible to raise a family there."

"Slaves?!" Emma gasped.

"Their Majesties have long since taken care of it. Felimath is free once more and now being governed by Duke Bern. He was a close friend of King Caspian's late father, and so treats the Crown of Narnia with the utmost respect."

"Have you gone home since then?"

Charlotte shook her head, "No, my Lady. The Narnian mainland is my home now. But perhaps one day I would like to walk the beaches of Felimath once more."

Emma gave her a smile, "I'm sure you will."

Charlotte returned the smile and stood up, "I will let you rest."

"But I want to hear more and it's not even late, it's _dinnertime_!" Emma protested.

"No, Emma," Charlotte said, walking to the door and speaking with the air of authority of a queen. "There will be plenty of time for that, but right now you should sleep. Like I said, you have had a trying day."

Emma knew it would be pointless to argue, "Fine. Goodnight Lottie."

"Goodnight, Emma," Charlotte said, "I will see you in the morning."

She shut the door and Emma was left on her own. She shuffled around in bed to get more comfortable. _This is pointless,_ she thought. _I'll never get to sleep this early._

But when Charlotte came to check on her not even half an hour later, Emma was lost in a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Everyone around him looked so disgustingly happy.

It made Sopherian sick.

Everyone in the town surrounding the castle were all so excited for the royal wedding. The general had arrived some days before the event to do some reconnaissance. Yes, one extra person in a crowd of well-wishers would go unnoticed, but there was one flaw in Sopherian's plan that needed to be dealt with.

Queen Lucy's cordial.

Although Sopherian himself didn't put much stock in the tales of the Queen's magic healing cordial, he wasn't to take any chances. He needed to draw Edmund Pevensie away from the castle and from the supposedly magic drink.

Sopherian walked through the town, ignoring all of the stupid Narnian folk and the talking beasts that chattered animatedly about the upcoming celebration. He knew that not everyone here was as excited as the rest of them, and it was one such person that he was going to see. She was a contact of their rebel group, The Darkness, and she was an expert in poisons.

He made his way through the crowd, sticking to the shadows. He wore a cloak with its hood up, but Sopherian knew it was pointless. No one here would recognize him. Hundreds of strangers had crowded into the town in celebration of the wedding. One new face would not be a problem. But still, he knew how Lord Racilion would react if he were caught and the plan a failure. Sopherian did not wish to entice his Lord's fury.

He finally arrived at his destination: a dingy little hut on the outskirts of the town that surrounded the Telmarine castle. Without knocking, he went inside. The interior was just as derelict as the outside. It was dark, dirty, and dust covered every surface. But that didn't matter to Sopherian. What mattered were the hundreds of vials and bottles that took up the every dusty surface. Each table, each bookshelf, even parts of the floor were covered in vials. Poisons. Each and every one of them.

In the centre of the hut stood the woman he had come to see. She stood mixing at a great cauldron, adding different ingredients as she did. She was old, grey haired, and wrinkled. She stood hunched over the cauldron. Her grey hair was knotted and frizzy, and her clothes were rags as filthy as the hut she stayed in. Sopherian was at loathe to work with her, but there was no on better in the art of making potions and poisons. "Well," she said in a gravelly voice. "If it isn't General Sacrface. Racilion sent _you_?"

This sent a spark of anger through Sopherian, but he pushed it down. He was here for business, nothing more. The sooner he dealt with the old hag, the sooner he could leave. But that didn't stop him from wishing he could gut the old woman and be done with it.

"Adira," he greeted, "A pleasure as always."

Adira snorted, "Keep your flattery to yourself, Sopherian. It won't get you anywhere with me."

Sopherian scowled and dropped all pretenses at pleasantries. "You have the order?"

The old women nodded and hobbled over to a bench and picked up a vial. It was tiny, the liquid inside was pure black. Adira hobbled back over and handed it to him, "Deathdrop," she said. "My finest concoction and a deadlier poison you'll never find."

"And it meets the criteria?"

Adira glowered at him, "Of course it does!" She snapped, "It's my most powerful and fast-acting poison. One drop of this sets a person's blood on fire. It will feel as if they are burning from the inside. One drop is deadly. One drop is all you need. Within minutes, the poison will give the target excruciating pain, sap their strength and kill them. As I said, a deadlier poison you'll never find."

"And if I were to coat my sword in this, then…"

"One scratch and your opponent is dead."

The general grinned. _Soon_, he thought, _soon I will have my revenge_ _on Edmund Pevensie._"Excellent," he said aloud.

"But you had best allow me to cover your sword in Deathdrop," Adira said, "An idiot like you would kill yourself in an instant."

"Do not insult me, woman!" Sopherian snapped. "I am quite capable-"

"-That poison is too valuable to risk you wasting it. Give your sword here!"

Sopherian scowled and unsheathed his sword. As he handed it to the old woman, he imagined driving it through her stomach, but Adira was too valuable of an ally to waste. Instead, he grudgingly looked on as she painstakingly covered the blade in a layer of Deathdrop. As she worked, she chanted in an unknown language and the air in the hunt was filled with the feeling of Dark Magic. _Yes, _Sopherian thought begrudgingly, _she is a valuable ally indeed._

When she finished, she laid the weapon on a table and looked up at the general. "The blade is dry, but the poison is still active. I have infused Deathdrop into the blade. It isn't permanent. It was last until your assassination of the King and no longer." Adira gingerly picked up the blade and handed it back to him. Sopherian didn't thank her, he merely sheathed it without a word.

"Need I warn you of Queen Lucy's cordial?" The old woman asked.

He scoffed, "No, witch. I know the dangers of that supposed cordial."

"It's not 'supposed', Sopherian, you arrogant fool! The juice of the fire flower has incredible healing abilities! If you are to succeed in your mission, you need to draw the king away from the castle and the Queen's cordial!"

Sopherian growled in frustration. Adira was testing his patience. "I am aware of that, Adira. I have been planning this since before I left the camp. I know what I am doing."

He knew that to draw the king away, he would need something serious. A man wouldn't just leave his sister's wedding due to a mere whimsy. No, Sopherian knew that line of thinking was pointless.

But if it were a _person_.

Yes, the gallant King Edmund would give chase if someone was forcibly taken away from the proceedings. Especially if the one taken was his partner for the evening. And there was no doubt there would be some air-headed female courtier fawning over the king during the ball. Someone Sopherian could overpower easily. Someone the King would race after. Someone to be the doom of Edmund Pevensie.

"I'm sure the brave King Edmund will have some idiotic girl on his arm that evening," Sopherian told Adira mockingly, "If I were to take his partner away from him, there would be no doubt that he would give chase. I'll lead him into the woods, far from the castle, and with one cut…"

Adira cackled delightedly, "Goodbye King Edmund!"

The general nodded, a savage smile lighting up his features, "Indeed."

"I think, perhaps, I know the girl of which you speak."

Sopherian looked interested at that, "Oh?"

Adira grinned, "Oh yes. There have been whispers. Whispers that have reached even old Adira the Potion-Maker. Of a girl King Edmund rescued from the forest. One of Aslan's Chosen, they're calling her. I've heard tell that she is going to be formally introduced to the Narnian's during the ball. It is said she is close to the King, for he is the one who found and rescued her, perhaps she will be the one on his arm that night?"

Sopherian nodded, looking thoughtful. But then his expression turned scornful, "Aslan's Chosen? Nonsense. She will be just another air-head in awe of the king. I will take her, and then Edmund will be mine!"

"Yes, yes, revenge is wonderful," Adira said impatiently, "But I have another matter to speak with you about."

Sopherian raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"The whispers say you seek to revive the White Witch, Jadis."

Sopherian had his hand on his sword in an instant, "Where did you hear that?!"

"Relax," the old woman snapped, "I told you. Whispers. Whispers only known to The Sisterhood. Even now your Lord Racilion traverses towards Aslan's How to find traces of those who were said to have summoned Queen Jadis. He goes in vain. Aslan's How is scared to the Narnia's, he will find no trace of the battle under the How there. Instead he should go to Lantern Waste and find my sister, Efira."

"Efira?"

"My twin. She will know how to resurrect the Queen. We are of The Sisterhood of Jadis. Witches sworn to serve the Rightful Queen of Narnia. We were once many, now we are few. But still, after all these years, those who are left are loyal Queen Jadis. I may be a part of you group, The Darkness, but my loyalty remains to The Sisterhood. When you overthrow the usurpers, it will be Jadis who takes the thrown."

Sopherian frowned at that. He had never heard of this so-called Sisterhood and didn't like the idea of their supposedly using The Darkness to reinstate some myth-Queen of legend back on the thrown of Narnia. The Darkness had always meant for a Telmarine – as in, Lord Racilion – to wear the crown.

"No," he argued, "Lord Racilion-"

"-Will be King, of that you can be sure. But Her Majesty, Jadis, will be the Queen."

Sopherian didn't bother with arguing. Although he was suspicious of this Sisterhood, if Lord Racilion was King than what did it matter if some witch from ages past was his Queen? All that mattered was getting revenge on Caspian and other four Kings and Queens. All that mattered at that moment was his mission.

Sopherian merely needed to watch and wait for the right moment to strike. He would kill the king and bring the Narnian monarchy to its knees. Their rebel group, The Darkness, would rise up and overthrow the Usurpers in Miraz's name.

Soon, so soon that Sopherian felt a thrill of savage excitement. Soon they would have their revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys. _

_I know this is a really overdue chapter. I got major writers block and just struggled with it. So I hope its length makes up for that. All up this was about nineteen pages in Word, the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic. Thanks again for all your reviews and faves and follows. Moonlight007 asked in a review about the ages of the kings and queens, and I'll admit I've taken a bit of creative licence with their ages. I'm definitely going off how they appear in the movies than how old they are in the books. At the start of the story I made it three years since the events of Prince Caspian, but now I'm thinking that's a bit of a stretch. However, ages are as follows:_

_Peter: 21_

_Susan: 20_

_Edmund: 18_

_Lucy: 16_

_Caspian: 20_

_I'm a bit unsure about how I feel about the ages. I think I'm gonna go back and change it to like five years since Prince Caspian. Then again, Lucy grew a lot from the first movie to the second and only a year was supposed to have passed, so there you go. _

_TheBigOne also mentioned in a review about the lack of mentioning about technological marvels. I'll admit I'm glossing over that because that kind of history is not my strong point. I have been googling stuff like 'When was such and such invented', but I haven't been totally focused on it. I'm an ancient history buff, not a modern one. Sorry guys._

_Just another thing: Charly sound like "Shar-lee", just in case any of you accidentally read it as Charlie._

_Anyway, enough from me. Please enjoy chapter eight. Sorry it took me so long to write. I accelerated the relationships in this chapter, so I hope that makes up for it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, cause I have major assessments coming up (I actually procrastinated on them to write this chapter), but I'll update when I can._

_Xx._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
_The Wedding_

* * *

The morning of the wedding, Emma flatly refused to get out of bed.

"No!" She said stubbornly, pulling the blankets tighter around her as Charlotte tried to coax her to get up. "Don't you Narnian's ever have sleep ins?"

"Come on Emma," Charlotte said exasperatedly. "You do realise what day it is, don't you?"

Emma's eyes shot open. "The wedding!" She exclaimed, sitting up in an instant. "There's so much to do!"

This was true. In the day following the disastrous dinner, Emma had secluded herself to her chambers. She refused to speak to Edmund and wouldn't budge in the matter. She refused to accept his apology and sent him away each time he came calling. Instead, Queen Susan and Lucy had come to spend time with her and Emma had been recruited to help with the wedding organization. It wasn't long after that that Emma came to understand just why Lucy had been hiding from Susan the afternoon when Edmund and Peter sparred.

Still, helping with the wedding served as a welcome distraction from her hurt involving the Just King. Emma knew she was being childish, and she knew she'd over-reacted. They both had. She couldn't help but replay the moment and the hurtful words both she and Edmund had said. She ought to apologise. But she was proud and hurt, and refused to do so, despite the fact she missed Edmund immensely.

However, she rather enjoyed spending time with Susan and Lucy and they both often sought her opinions on matters. Emma was also pleased to note that they included Charlotte in their discussions, as the maid was Emma's constant companion. Where Emma went, Charlotte followed. The four became fast friends over the time they spent together, and Emma was thankful she had them to spend time with.

So instead of lying in bed, Emma hopped up and got ready. It wasn't long afterwards that she, Lucy and Charlotte were barging into Susan's chambers, chattering excitedly. The bride-to-be beamed at them.

"You excited?" Emma asked, a wide smile on her face.

Susan nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, by the Lion, I'm excited! But I'm so nervous and happy and Aslan knows how I'm going to hold it together until the afternoon!"

The wedding wasn't until two o'clock that afternoon. That gave them six hours to all get ready. Susan had ladies-in-waiting attending her and numerous other servants tended to Lucy, Emma and Charlotte. Lottie had been astounded when Susan had formally invited her to the wedding, asking her to come as a friend and not as part of the palace stuff. She had tried to refused, claiming she wasn't worthy of such as honour, but the Gentle Queen had waved away her protests and demanded she attend as a guest.

Susan had also slyly whispered to Emma later that it would not do for the future High Queen of Narnia to be serving at her future sister-in-law's wedding. The comment had made Emma laugh, but she knew that Lottie was well-liked by the Queen and that Susan's invitation was born of the friendship between the two and not of the potential relationship between Charlotte and Peter.

And as she watched Lottie's delighted smile at being pampered, Emma couldn't help but give silent thanks to Susan. Charlotte had been Emma's rock since she arrived in Narnia, and her friend deserved to be a part of the celebrations, not simply serving at them. And if being a guest meant that Charlotte would have a chance to dance with the High King then Emma was doubly pleased for her being invited.

_This is going to be amazing,_ she thought giddily as she watched all her friends get ready. She was so excited she was nearly bouncing in her seat. _It will be a wedding to remember._

But little did she know, the celebrations would be remembered for an entirely different reason.

* * *

To Emma's surprise and delight, Aslan was there.

The Great Lion oversaw the wedding, giving his blessing to both Susan and Caspian. The wedding was beautiful, the vows heartfelt. The royal couple had identical beaming smiles throughout the entire ceremony, and by the time Aslan had announced that Caspian could kiss the bride, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Aslan seemed to disappear after that, but Charlotte told her not to worry about it. It wasn't as if he was a _tame_ lion.

They were soon all entering the Grand Ballroom for the reception. This was something Emma was nervous about. She was getting formally introduced to the Narnia's at this ball, her status as one of Aslan's Chosen revealed to those not simply working in the castle. The introduction came with a grand entrance much like the one she had at the dinner she'd rather not think about. But knowing Emma's luck she'd trip whilst everyone was watching her.

As Emma waited outside the ballroom with the royal party, she tried to calm her nerves by focusing on anything but her upcoming grand entrance. And by that, she studied the others around her. Peter and Lucy stood chatting animatedly together by the doors to the ballroom. They both looked resplendent in their best gowns, their crowns shining brightly on their heads. Susan and Caspian were lost in their own little world, the way that only newlyweds could be, Charlotte had already taken her place inside, and Edmund…

"Emma," a quiet voice said from behind her.

Her heart hammering in her chest and a blush tainting her cheeks, she turned to face the man she had just been looking for. Edmund looked better than she had ever seen him. He wore robes of deep Narnian red and his silver crown was shined so much she could see her reflection in it. But he wore an expression of deep sadness and solemnity as he regarded her.

"You have every right to turn me away," he said. "I am the Just King, and I have behaved horribly unjustly to you. I am unworthy of such a title. But weddings are no place for such animosities between two people, and if you would have it, I humbly give you my most sincere apologies."

Emma looked down, shame burning her features. _I have been a bitch. _She thought back to what she said to Charlotte that night. _If someone's gonna act like a dick, I'm gonna call them out on it ... God, why didn't I call out myself?_ "Edmund," she said softly, looking back up at him. "You have nothing to apologise for. I am the one who behaved horridly. I overreacted and acted like a child. I hurt you. I do not deserve such apologies, especially when my actions caused you such pain. I know it's not enough, but I am so sorry."

The king shook his head, "You were right, the actions of the past do not excuse the actions of the present."

Emma grasped his hands in hers. "Ed, stop being so righteously good and let me admit I was wrong. When I finished that book, I wanted to run and give you a hug, I didn't want … _that_. I got irrationally angry over the smallest thing and it blew out of proportion. Regardless of what you might think, _I_ am in the wrong here."

Edmund gave her a smile. It was his normal smile, the charming one he'd give her before the whole drama unfolded. "Perhaps a start over, then?" He proposed, holding out his hand. "I'm King Edmund, The Just."

Emma beamed at him and shook his hand, "Emma Sutherland," she said. "And don't ever think that you are unworthy of that title." Then before Edmund could even respond, she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. It might have been against propriety, but where Emma came from, you hugged your friends. And Emma was exceedingly glad to have Edmund back. She smiled widely and she felt Edmund's arms go around her and hold her to him, hugging her back.

"I have missed you," he murmured into her ear, causing Emma to blush once again.

"And I you," she replied, still holding him. She closed her eyes, loosing herself in the sensation of having Edmund so close. It was wonderful, it set her heart racing, it was –

"About time, you two!" Peter called out.

It was ruined by the High King's shout and subsequent coming over to them to sling an arm around the two of them. "Really," Peter said, "I thought I was going to have to knock your heads together until the two of you saw sense."

Both Edmund and Emma blushed. "Yes, well," Edmund said slightly awkwardly, "we have been behaving like fools."

"I could have told you that," Lucy said, walking over. "You two have been miserable without each other for days."

Emma looked down, her face burning in embarrassment. She had missed Edmund over the course of the last few days. More than she'd like to admit.

She was spared from answering by Caspian and Susan walking over to join their little circle. "I'm glad you two have made up," Susan said, beaming as Caspian nodded his agreement. "It was our wish that you wouldn't be unhappy today."

"Weddings are no place for such animosities between two people," Emma said, echoing Edmund's words and sending the Just King a smile. Edmund returned it and Emma felt a blush burn her cheeks. There was something about Edmund staring at her like that which made her heart pound.

Suddenly, a page arrived to tell them all that they were ready for them inside the Ballroom. Emma took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You'll be fine, Emma," Lucy said, seeing her nervousness.

"I'm going to make myself look like an idiot," Emma argued.

"Nonsense," said Edmund. "You will be the belle of the ball … disregarding my elder sister, of course, seeing as though this is _her_ day and no one could be as beautiful as her," He said, eyeing Susan, then Lucy, before once again amending his statement, "Or my younger sister! Who grows more beautiful every day."

They all laughed at him, "Nice save," said Emma.

Edmund gave them a sheepish smile.

"Our best politician, indeed," said the High King, shaking his head in fond exasperation.

"You always did have a way with words, Ed," Caspian laughed as they all got into their positions for their entrances. Edmund and Lucy were to be announced together, followed by Peter, then Susan and Caspian as a couple. Emma was to be going before all of them, taking her place at the High Table where she was to sit with the rest of them and watch as they all had their grand entrances. She had tried to argue that she wasn't worthy of sitting with the royalty at the High Table, but they had all sent her such withering looks when she voiced her opinion that she gave up even trying to sit elsewhere. It seemed that the royal family had adopted her and she was to sit with them, and that it was unthinkable for her to be seated anywhere else.

Sooner than she would like, the grand doors were opening in front of her and a herald was announcing: "The Lady Emma Sutherland of Aslan's Chosen!" Taking a deep breath, Emma walked through the doors and into the Grand Ballroom. It was filled with hundreds of humans, animals, and various magical creatures. The hall had tables set up all throughout it, covered in flowers and candles that burned brightly. The walls and columns were covered in flowers and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. A vast dance floor was in the center of the room and Emma made her way across it as she headed for the High Table.

She fought the urge to grab her dress nervously and instead kept her arms still by her side as she gracefully walked through the hall. Emma looked immaculate. She wore a dress of green velvet which had a pattern of flowers on it, with matching flowers and jewel pins in her hair that was once again styled in its natural curly waves, pinned back from her face. Her look was completed with matching makeup and shoes. Emma couldn't help but feel beautiful as the crowd clapped at her entrance.

Emma beamed at those all around her, and she may have felt gorgeous, but on the inside was a mantra of: _Don't fall over, don't fall over, don't fall over_. She hid her worry behind a smile and couldn't help but blush at the murmurs of appreciation that were heard around the hall at her appearance.

Finally she made it to her seat and sat down gracefully, silently applauding herself for not falling over. She looked expectantly over at the doors she had just come through as a herald called out: "Announcing, their Royal Majesties, Queen Lucy, the Valiant and King Edmund, the Just!" Emma joined in with the applause as Lucy and Emma stepped into the ballroom, Lucy on Edmund's arm, beaming at their subjects while they did. They reached the High Table and sat down on either side of her, sending her big smiles as they waited for their brother to walk in.

"Announcing his Royal Majesty, High King Peter, The Magnificent!"

Peter entered the hall to loud applause. Smiling at his subjects, he too made his way to the High Table. Normally he would sit at its center, but tonight that honour was reserved for the royal couple.

"Announcing, the newlyweds, their Royal Majesties, King Caspian the Tenth and Queen Susan the Gentle!"

Emma watched as her two friends walked into the Grand Ballroom, receiving the loudest applause yet. Susan was on Caspian's arms and their happiness was there for all to see. They would smile at all their guest, but inevitably their gaze would land on their spouse and their faces would light up even more. Emma sighed in contentment as she watched them. She really did love weddings.

Caspian and Susan reached the High Table and the Telmarine King pulled the chair out for his wife. Susan gracefully sat while her husband addressed the crowd. "My beloved Narnian's and esteemed guests, my wife and I," – this statement was inevitably followed by applause – "would like to thank you for coming to celebrate our marriage. Without further ado, let the feast begin!"

Even as Caspian went to sit down, servants were flooding into the hall to serve the first meal. "Wow," Emma said as an entrée was placed in front of her, "you guys don't muck around. That was just like, bam! Food!"

"We've got to get eating out of the way quick so we can dance!" Lucy said excitedly from beside her, on Emma's right.

Emma couldn't argue with that logic, but she once again was nervous about tripping up as she danced. Maybe if she just didn't move from the High Table she wouldn't have to dance? But Emma knew it was pointless. Their Majesties would drag her out to dance. However, she didn't think she'd mind dancing with Edmund. To waltz with him around the room, in his arms, both of them so close together she could just lean in and –

_Hey, whoa_, she thought, cutting off that particular fantasy before it could continue any longer. _You just started talking again after days of ignoring to each other and now you want to kiss him? Calm down, Emma. _

Her mental scolding session continued as she ate her entrée. A small orchestra was playing to the side of the dance floor and Emma tried to focus on the music instead of the raging emotional battle she was having on the inside. But of course, she was failing at that.

_You don't like him_, she told herself. _Where has this even come from?_

_But I do_, another part of her argued back, _I just want to hold him and kiss him –_

_No, you like that he's nice to you and that he pays attention to you. The good looks don't hurt either._

_Edmund is kind! He was nothing but kind and I was awful to him._

_We were awful to each other._

_All the same, he apologized. We both apologized and we hugged and it made my heart pound and I blush all the time around him –_

_No! Stop that! Stop making excuses for why you think you like him … Why would he like you anyway? He's a King. You're not even from Narnia._

_I am Aslan's Chosen! _She argued with herself defiantly.

_You're a girl who was brought here but doesn't belong._

_That doesn't matter – _

_You'll have to leave here eventually, return home. Have you even thought of home while you've been here? Your family? Your friends?_

Emma guilty realized that she hadn't given a spare thought to her family since she arrived in Narnia. Ever since Edmund found her in the forest, she hadn't thought of her family or friends, or how they'd feel in her absence. There was something about the magic of Narnia that kept those thoughts from your mind.

_How could I have forgotten them?_ She thought, struck with a sudden sense of homesickness.

"Are you alright?" Edmund concerned voice broke into her mental debate and berating session.

Emma realized she had been staring at her now-empty plate as she argued with herself. Looking up, she saw that both Edmund and Lucy were staring at her worriedly.

"Oh yes," she said, pulling herself together and putting on a smile. "… It was just seeing everyone so happy, it reminded me of the last wedding I went to and I was just suddenly feeling homesick." She decided to go with a half-truth. There was no way she was going to mention what she was originally thinking about.

The two youngest Pevensie siblings grabbed one of her hands, squeezing them in comfort. Emma returned the pressure and smiled at them gratefully.

"I know you miss your family and friends," Edmund said, "but we hope that you know that you always have a home with us."

"We are your Narnian family," said Lucy, "We cannot replace your loved ones from Earth, but in Narnia, you will always be welcome. You have a home. Here, with us."

Emma felt tears building in her eyes and gripped their hands a little tighter. "Thank you," she whispered.

Edmund and Lucy said nothing, but just held her hands. Emma blinked her tears away and smiled more naturally at them. Weddings were a place of happiness. She would no longer cry. She would enjoy the night. "Thank you," she repeated, her voice a little stronger.

The King and Queen beside her still said nothing, for there was nothing else that needed to be said. Just having them there was enough.

* * *

Charlotte still couldn't believe that she was a guest at the royal wedding.

She had even been given a seat at the table closest to the High Table. She didn't believe she belonged with a table filled with nobles, but she held her own with them throughout the night. Most of them were kind, but a few of them were arrogant, she could tell. No one seemed to recognize her as a castle servant and they had been addressing her as 'Lady Charlotte' throughout the evening. Charlotte was in no hurry to correct them. Aslan knows how they would treat her if they knew she was just a simple handmaiden.

But Charlotte looked nothing like a maidservant that evening. Her auburn hair was up in a jeweled clip, some curls hanging down to frame her face. She was wearing a gown of deep purple given to her by the Gentle Queen herself, and her makeup had been done in the Queen's personal chambers by the same ones who did her mistress's makeup, the Valiant Queen's _and_ the bride's. So Charlotte knew she fit the part of a noblewoman, and she knew how to speak eloquently, but that did not stop her from hoping her true identity wouldn't be revealed.

She had gotten through the entrée, the main meal _and_ the speeches, and was waiting for the proper moment to go and talk to her friends.

_Friends_. That sudden thought stumped her. _When did I start considering their Majesties as friends? _

The answer to that, of course, was obvious. _Emma_. She had started having proper conversations and hence friendships with the rulers of Narnia after the arrival of her mistress.

And then there was the Peter situation…

Charlotte's cheeks flushed at the idea of the High King having feelings for her. Emma seemed all for the idea of Charlotte and Peter being a couple, but she couldn't shake the memory of Peter in the gardens: _I cannot marry for love._

Even that disappointing thought couldn't take the blush from her cheeks at the notion of her and the High King.

"Are you alright, Lady Charlotte?" Asked the woman beside her, Lady Alyssa; perhaps the nicest woman at the table, who was only a few years older than her, with long blonde hair, clear blue eyes and a ready smile. Charlotte was fortunate enough to sit next to her that evening. "You look rather flushed."

"Indeed," agreed Lady Penelope, one of the more snooty and arrogant nobles Charlotte had come to know over the night. The lady had dark black hair, piercing green eyes and the constant expression of that those around her were covered in dung. "You're looking as red as a tomato." Charlotte forced down a feeling of irritation. She had not got along with Penelope all night. Charlotte had been nothing but polite, but Penelope was a hard person to like.

There was also something to be said about Lady Penelope telling everyone at the table how much she adored the High King, and that it was only a matter of time before they officially started courting. Charlotte had felt a large amount of jealousy rise up in her at the Lady's words and she had to fight down the urge to fling her food all over the conceited noblewoman's face. But she did take smug satisfaction in knowing that it had been confirmed from both Queen Susan and Lucy's mouths that Charlotte was the one with the claim to High King Peter's heart, even if nothing was to come of it.

"Oh, well … it is hot in here," Charlotte lied, whilst Alyssa shot at pointed glare at Penelope.

"More refreshments, then?" Penelope sniffed at Alyssa's glower, and snapped her fingers imperiously at a passing servant who held a jug of wine. "You! The Lady Charlotte requires more drink!"

Charlotte stiffened in panic as she recognized the servant walking towards them. It was Lilly, one of Charlotte's closest friends from the kitchens. She had told Lilly that she was to be a guest at the wedding, but Charlotte didn't think to tell her to not reveal her as a servant.

Lilly approached the table and Charlotte could tell the exact moment her friend recognized her. Lilly's eyes connected with hers and her friend's face lit up in a delighted smile. Charlotte tried to slyly shake her head, to tell her friend 'no, don't say anything!', but she knew it was a hopeless cause.

"There you are, Lottie! I barely recognized you," Lilly said as she refilled Charlotte's drink. Her friend didn't speak loudly; it wasn't a servants place to speak in the presence nobles. The greeting was a mere murmur over the din of the crowded hall, but it was enough for Lady Penelope to hear.

"And just who are you to address a Lady of the court in such a familiar manner?" Demanded the snobbish woman. "Know your place, girl."

Lilly looked shocked at the reprimand and took an involuntary step backwards, her eyes darting from Charlotte to Lady Penelope. She then collected herself and remained silent as all the nobles at the table turned to face her. Lottie could tell her friend was uneasy with all their attention on her, but Lilly swallowed and said, ever so politely, "Forgive me, my Lady. I did not mean to offend."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," snapped Penelope. "It is the Lady Charlotte. Honestly, what is it with servants and not knowing their place these days?"

Before Charlotte even knew what she was doing, she found herself speaking and defending her friend. "You are mistaken, Lady Penelope. Lilly did nothing wrong and she is my friend. I would prefer if you did not speak to her in such a manner."

Penelope's eyebrows shot up, and as did many of the others sitting at the table. Apparently Penelope getting challenged was not something that happened often.

"I am not a Lady of the court," Charlotte continued. "My name is Charlotte Bloomfield and I am the maidservant to the Lady Emma of Aslan's Chosen."

Her statement brought about a babble of conversation amongst the others seated around her. Before they could say anything, she turned to Lilly, "Lilly, please go and fetch Lady Emma for me."

Lilly nodded once and scampered off.

Charlotte turned her attention back to Penelope. The noblewoman was scowling at her. "The nerve of you!" Penelope spat. "Dressing up and pretending to be a courtier."

"My Lady," said Lord Leon, the man sitting beside Penelope. "This is not the place to make a scene."

"And this is not the place for a servant!" said Lady Penelope viciously.

"I was personally invited by Queen Susan," Charlotte said, drawing herself up in her chair and looking at the noblewoman coolly. "I was placed here at this table, like all of you. I am the guest of the Gentle Queen and King Caspian. I have every right to be here as you do."

"Lies!"

"Penelope, enough," said Lady Alyssa. "Charlotte is Their Majesty's guest. You should treat her with respect."

"She is below me! She is unworthy of –"

"I do hope there's not a problem here," said a new voice and everyone turned to face them.

Lilly had apparently gone one-up on getting Lady Emma, as High King Peter now stood at their table, a frown on his face as he observed the wedding guests. "Lottie," Peter said, shocking Charlotte and those around her by using the nickname Emma had given her, "Are you alright?"

"Of course, my Lord," Charlotte immediately said, but at the High King's pointed look she amended herself, and with a smile called him by his name. "Peter."

This was clearly too much for Lady Penelope. "You dare address the King in such a way?! You're a _servant_! You're _pathetic_! You –"

"Lady Penelope!" Peter's cold, disapproving voice cut across the ranting woman. "Be silent!"

Charlotte once again felt a feeling of smug satisfaction at seeing the expression on Penelope's face. The noblewoman looked like a scolded child, both surprised and upset at being reprimanded. Charlotte's smug feeling increased tenfold as Peter stepped forward and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. _Take that, Penelope,_ Charlotte thought victoriously at the noblewoman looking at Charlotte and the High King with wide eyes.

In was an expression on most of the faces of the people sitting at the table. The High King was embracing a lowly servant?

"Charlotte is a guest here and you will give her the same respect you would give me," Peter said, his voice leaving no room for argument. "She is a close friend of myself and the other Kings and Queens, not to mention the Lady Emma. You should treat everyone with respect, regardless of their status. And that goes to all of you, not just the Lady Penelope. You have disappointed me greatly this evening, Penelope. If I ever hear of you speaking to Charlotte in such a manner again, I will strip you of the titles you hold so dear."

The table was silent, staring open-mouthed at the High King as he helped Charlotte from her chair. "Come, Charlotte," he said, offering her his arm. "Let us go find you some more respectful company."

Charlotte took the High King's offered arm, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at Lady Penelope. Instead, she turned to Lady Alyssa and said, "Thank you," before addressing the rest of the table, "My Lords, my Ladies, good evening."

With that and a respectful dip of her head, she walked away with the King. "Thank you, Peter," she said once they were out of earshot and heading towards the High Table.

He gave her a smile, "Don't mention it," he said, stopping to look at her. "I was watching and saw Penelope start on you, so when Lilly went to get Emma, I intercepted her."

_He was watching? _Charlotte thought. _Was he watching me? _The notion that she had caught Peter's attentions so made her smile. But all she said in reply was, "That woman is painful."

Peter laughed, "You're telling me. If I have to endure any more of her awful attempts at flirting, I'm just going to take Rhindon and stab myself."

Charlotte let out a peal of laughter. "You should have heard her!" She said, before putting on a high pitched imitation of Penelope's voice, "'Oh, the High King is so handsome! I have been catching his eye, you know. It's only a matter of time before he starts courting me.' It was awful. She's quite convinced you're in love with her."

Peter both laughed and grimaced. "Not with her. I would never be in love with her."

Charlotte nodded, "Yes, well, I think you just crushed her dream of becoming High Queen."

He scoffed, "She would never be Queen. The one I would have for my High Queen is far kinder and far more beautiful than the likes of her."

This made Charlotte think of what Peter had said in the gardens about marrying for a political alliance. "I presume she is an exotic beauty from far away? A princess worthy of being High Queen?" The thought of Peter marrying another brought a feeling of bitter disappointment to Charlotte, but she found herself asking anyway.

"Oh, no," Peter said, shaking his head. The wedding reception was still going on around them, but to Charlotte it felt like there was no one else in the room as the two of them stood together. They were so close to each other too, with barely any space between them. Charlotte was sure it wasn't proper for a servant to stand so intimately close to the king, but she couldn't bring herself to care. "No, she who holds my heart is a Narnian, and not of noble blood. But she is far more worthy of the crown than any other."

Charlotte took in the blush in the High King's cheeks and what he actually said and blushed herself. _He honestly can't mean me._

But that thought was pressed aside as Peter took her hand in his and gently pressed his lips to it. It was then, in that moment, that Charlotte realized that she had fallen head-over-heels in love with the High King of Narnia.

* * *

"Well, would you look at that," Emma said to the rest of the High Table.

"Hm?" Everyone turned to look at her.

Emma gestured to where Peter and Charlotte were standing. They all turned to see Peter pressing a kiss to Charlotte's hand.

"I knew it!" Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Caspian all chorused.

"I knew he liked her," Lucy said.

"I know he does," said Emma, "But wouldn't the High King normally kiss a courtiers hand at balls like this?"

Caspian nodded, "That is true, but Peter was never one to do it so intimately."

"Huh?"

"Look how close they are," Edmund explained, and Emma looked to see Charlotte and Peter very close to one another with barely any space between them, "Whenever Peter would kiss the hand of a Lady, he stands further away. With Charlotte, there is barely a gap at all."

Emma beamed at the sight.

"Hold on," Susan said, "Emma, how do you know Peter loves Charlotte? I mean, we know because we've been around them for years. But you've only been here a week."

Emma froze, "Oh, uh…" Everyone was staring at her expectedly. She didn't know to tell them the truth or keep it secret that Charlotte overheard them in the gardens. Charlotte had come to her because she didn't know who else to tell. She didn't want the secret getting out. But this was Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Caspian. They wouldn't tell anyone and they already knew. Still, Emma didn't want to break Charlotte's confidence.

"Emma?" Edmund prompted.

"Welllll…." Emma stalled.

"Oh no," Lucy said, working it out, "She heard us in the gardens, didn't she? We thought she had left, but she mustn't. Charlotte heard us talking to Peter about his feeling for her."

Silently, Emma nodded and Susan's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh dear," she said, looking sympathetic. "She would have heard Peter's stupid idea to marry for a political alliance."

"What?" Her husband and Edmund asked.

"Peter believes he should marry for the good of Narnia," Susan explained. "Caspian and I married for love, and he won't allow Edmund and Lucy to be denied that same happiness, so he thinks he should marry for an alliance, so Narnia can stay protected."

"Why, that's ridiculous," Caspian said, "Why should he not marry the one he loves?"

"And Narnia is secure," Edmund stated. "Our army is strong, we've once again got a strong alliance with Archenland … we're protected. There's no need for that."

"Peter seems to think so," Lucy said.

"We tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't budge," said Susan, "Then he just walked away, refusing to talk about it."

"Did he use his stupid 'I have matters of state to attend to' excuse to get away from you?" Edmund asked.

His sisters nodded and Edmund sighed.

"Well, that's just dumb," Emma put in. "Anyone else up for playing match maker?"

They all looked at her; small, mischievous smiles lighting up their faces.

"If we show them how much they like each other, then Peter will gave up his stupid alliance idea," Lucy said.

"And they'll both be happy," the Gentle Queen said.

"It is my wish to see them happy," Caspian agreed, before turning to the Just King, "And you, Ed?"

Edmund looked at Peter and Charlotte, who still hadn't moved and were still standing exceptionally close to one another. "If Pete won't put himself first for one time since becoming High King, then we will do it for him."

Emma smiled, "Alright!" She said, excitedly. "Operation High Queen is a go!"

"And I've got just an idea of how to start it," Edmund said, standing up and tapping his glass with a spoon in the standard 'I need to get your attention' way. The whole ballroom was silent in seconds.

"Honoured guests," he said, projecting his voice across the large ballroom. "We thank you again for coming to the wedding of my sister and King Caspian, who although has been my brother for years, can now officially hold that title. But we have come to the more relaxed part of the evening. We've had delicious meals and heartfelt speeches, but what is a ball without some dancing? So would you please rise as Queen Susan and King Caspian take their first dance as husband and wife."

Edmund turned to the royal couple and they just went with his idea, making their way to the dance floor. The orchestra started up again and Susan and Caspian were waltzing around the room, beaming at each other and once again lost in their newlywed world.

"They'll dance with each other eventually," Edmund said.

The ballroom burst into applause as Susan and Caspian finished their first dance and continued on into their second. Edmund turned to his sister, "Care for a dance, Lu?"

Lucy nodded excitedly and they both left the table, promising Emma that they would be back soon so she wasn't on her own. She watched as Edmund and Lucy glided across the room. They danced together perfectly. Not a step out of place. Emma knew that if she danced with Edmund she would have trod on his toes by now. But that still didn't stop her from hoping she'd dance with him at least once that night.

Or wondering what it would feel like to press her lips to his.

* * *

Charlotte and Peter stood watching the royals waltz.

"Will you not dance, Peter?" She asked.

"Well that depends," he said, bowing to her, "Would you do me the honour of giving me this dance, Charly?"

Charlotte blushed. He had called her another nickname. A new nickname that no one had ever given her before. A nickname and an offer of a dance. His first dance.

_He wants me to be the first one to dance with him! And he called me Charly; no one has ever called me that before. By the Lion, I am in love. I have given him my heart without even realizing._

Charlotte was struck with the sudden desire to kiss the High King, but instead she curtsied gracefully, "I would love to."

They then joined the others on the dance floor. Charlotte knew the steps; her mother had taught her as a young girl and she had never forgotten the moves. That, plus years of observing royals balls had made Charlotte an exceptional dancer.

"You dance wonderfully," Peter complimented.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Charly," Peter said, and Charlotte once again felt a flush at the special nickname he had given her. "What have I told you about using my title?"

"Would you believe old habits die hard?"

He chuckled, "Well, I can't argue with that."

"And it's quite unfair, my Lord."

His eyebrows rose, "What is?"

"I cannot for the life of me think of a special nickname for Peter."

The High King threw his head back and laughed. "Be rest assured that whatever nickname you give me, Charly, I will love it."

"All the same, you have given me a nick name that no one else ever has. I wish to return the favour."

"I am sure you will think of something. Do you like it though? The name Charly? It struck me when I called you Lottie that I wanted to give you my own nickname and Charly was the first one I thought of."

Peter looked so concerned in that moment. Charlotte gave him a reassuring smile. "I love it."

If they were focused on anyone else, the pair would have noticed the crowd murmuring about the unknown woman the High King was dancing with, or the smug and satisfied grins of Caspian, Susan, Edmund and Lucy as they danced around each other.

But Peter and Charlotte were lost in their own little world, and didn't notice anyone but the person in their arms.

* * *

_Operation High Queen is definitely a go_, Emma thought as she watched Peter and Charlotte dance. It brought a wide smile to Emma's face.

She turned her attention to Edmund and Lucy. The two siblings were approaching the High Table. "Our plan is working well," said the youngest Penvensie as she sat down beside Emma.

"Apparently!" Emma laughed.

Edmund extended a hand out to Emma, "May I have this dance, _Lady_ Emma?" There it was. That familiar teasing way Edmund said her title. Emma had missed it in the days they hadn't spoken.

She jumped at the chance to dance with him. "Of course, _Your Majesty_," she said, just as teasingly. Emma rose from her seat and Edmund offered her his arm.

"Have fun, you two!" Lucy called out from behind them as they made their way to the dance floor.

"You do realise that we never got around to those dancing lessons you spoke about," Emma said as they began a waltz. An awkward waltz on Emma's part, but a waltz nonetheless.

Edmund looked shamefaced. "Yes, well. We've been rather idiotic these past couple of days."

"You got that right … And again, I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring up past hurts on you like that."

"Emma, it's okay. Let us not think of it. Instead, let's talk about your horrid dancing," there was a joking light in the Just King's eyes, so Emma knew he was kidding.

"Hey!" She protesting, half laughing. "It's not my fault I can't dance. I blame my poor coordination on my parents. I get it from them. Plus, no one does balls back home. There's rarely ever a ball. This is only the second one I've been to in my whole nineteen years."

"You're nineteen?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. How old are you?" Edmund looked around Emma's age, but she had never stopped to ask.

"Eighteen," the King replied.

"I'm older than you!" Emma laughed, a wide grin on her face. "I should start calling you junior."

"Please," Edmund scoffed. "I'm way older than you."

"Oh really? Please explain how, _Your Majesty_. Because last time I checked, nineteen came after eighteen."

"That true," Edmund conceded. "But I spent many years here in Narnia during our first reign, only to turn back into the body of a child when we came back through the wardrobe. That, plus I was originally born in 1930. I would far be your senior back on Earth, _Lady Emma_."

"But we're not on Earth, are we?" Emma countered. "We're in Narnia. Somewhere completely different. But I'll give you the point about living all those lost years." She trailed off thoughtfully, stopping their teasing banter. "... It must be so strange ... To have such experience and the mind of an older man in the body of the young."

"It was a hard change," Edmund agreed solemnly. "From going to a land where we were kings and queens, where we were respected and our word meant something, to being children in a world where the adults had the final say and not the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Peter, I think, had the hardest time adjusting. He was the High King Peter, the Magnificent, and then he was just Peter Pevensie."

"Oh my god," Emma said, suddenly realizing, "You guys had to go through puberty _twice_!"

Edmund chuckled, "Yes, that wasn't the greatest experience."

Emma looked sympathetic, "You poor, poor things."

"On a different topic," Edmund said, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We've been dancing this whole time and you haven't stepped one my toes once."

She grinned triumphantly at him, but what she jokingly said was, "Well you've just jinxed me now. Any second I'll tread on your feet."

"By the Lion, what have I done?!" Edmund said over dramatically.

Emma laughed at him at the dance ended. Edmund bowed to her and Emma sunk into a surprisingly graceful curtsy. "Will you walk with me?" Edmund asked.

She immediately took his arm, "You don't need to stick around?"

"Not at the moment, no. I am just going out for some air. You do not wish to join me?"

"No, of course I will. I was just wondering if we were allowed to leave."

Edmund chuckled, "No one's going to stop us from getting fresh air."

"There's no rules about a man and a woman going off on their own?" Emma asked, thinking of the history novels she'd read involving courting and chaperones.

He shook his head at her, "Emma, no one is going to doubt my honour when we're just going out onto the balcony."

She blushed and kept quiet as he lead her outside. It was refreshing out on the balcony. There was a slight breeze that cooled Emma down after all their dancing. It was dark outside and the balcony was lit up with torches and lanterns and there were stairs leading off from the balcony to the grounds below.

It was also, Emma noticed, the first time she and Edmund had been alone the entire evening.

Her imagination went in overdrive.

She imagined Edmund turning to her and kissing her passionately. That he had pushed her up against the wall and she had her hands running through his hair while he trailed hot kisses down her neck and –

_STOP IT!_ She mentally screamed at herself. _You should not be fantasizing about Edmund_. _You're so desperate for love and attention that you're ready to rip the clothes off the first guy who pays you any. Calm the effing hell down, Emma. You only just started talking again._

She couldn't help herself though. Emma found herself attracted to Edmund. She wanted to know how he felt like up close to her, their bodies pressed together. She wanted to know how it felt to kiss him, what he tasted like. She wanted to sit down with him and talk with him for hours about anything and everything; about Narnia or his life back on Earth. She wanted to hug him close, she wanted run her hands through his hair, she wanted to go dancing with him again.

She just wanted _Edmund_.

It was strangely intense feelings for a man she'd known for a week, especially when she'd been ignoring him for the majority of that week.

Emma had never really done the whole romance thing. It wasn't that she didn't want a relationship, it was more to the fact that all the guys that were left in her small country town after school had finished were idiots or way older than her. None of the men around her age struck her interest. None of them liked the same things she did, and for the guys that she did get along with – they were friends, nothing more.

That wasn't to say that Emma hadn't done anything with said men from home. She had gone to parties and kissed people, but that was only with the courage of alcohol running through her veins. Emma wanted more than drunken kisses, though. She wanted the passionate relationships pictured in her favourite books or TV shows, but that was one thing she had never achieved.

Edmund had said nothing while he led her to the edge of the balcony and Emma had her mental make out session. They were in a period of comfortable silence.

_Pull yourself together Emma, _she told herself. _Push away the raging hormones and just enjoy the night with your friend._

So Emma did just that. Instead of picturing herself and Edmund, she looked out at the view. There wasn't much, all they could see was some of the woods. But lit up like it was by the full moon, and the thousands of stars in the sky above, it was a fine sight to see.

"I am looking up at stars I have never seen before," Emma said.

"Hm?"

"These are Narnia stars," she explained. "Not Earth stars. I have never seen these before."

"Oh," Edmund said, catching on, "Well let me point some out to you. That one," he said, raising an arm and pointing to the sky, "that constellation is called the White Stag … And that one over to the left is called the Phoenix, can you see it?"

"Yeah, yeah I can," Emma said softly in wonder.

"And that one, way over there," he said, pointing to another constellation, "Is the Great Lion."

Once again, Emma could make out the constellation in the sky. She turned back to the Just King and stood on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Edmund," she said. _Yes, _she thought. _A kiss on the cheek, that's far enough. Friends, remember?_

He absentmindedly raised a hand to touch the place where her lips had been. "What for?"

Emma shrugged, "A lot of things, I guess. For forgiving me, for pointing out constellations, for being there when I needed you earlier when I was homesick, for finding me in the forest, for staying by my bedside so I'd see a familiar face when I woke up. For trusting me with your past, even though I stuffed everything up, for giving me another chance. Just … for everything, really."

He smiled softly at her, lifted a hand to gently cup her face. "Oh, Emma," he said, "You don't need to thank me for any of that." It was then that she noticed Edmund was leaning in. Emma forgot everything she told herself not a minute earlier, forgot everything she'd been telling herself the entire evening, because Edmund was leaning in to kiss her. She moved to meet him, to raise her head to meet his lips with her own, but that's when everything went wrong.

A figure leapt out of the shadows. A man with a scar that reached from his right eye to his chin. He had a sword draw and in an instant had ripped Emma out of Edmund's arms, had the sword pointed at the Just King, and an iron grip on Emma's arm.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment," the man sneered whilst Emma tried to get away from him. "But I will be taking this little treasure from you, Edmund Pevensie."

Edmund's face was a mask of cold fury, "You dare-!"

"- Yes we dare, Usurper! We will have our revenge on you for taking our land, our titles and killing our king. And I will have my revenge on you, most of all. Revenge on you for disfiguring my face."

The man said nothing more. He just started backing away, dragging Emma with him. Edmund started after them. "Ah, ah, ah," the man taunted, "This sword is laced with Deathdrop, the most powerful poison known to man. One cut is fatal. Take one more step and I will cut your precious Lady."

Both Edmund and Emma went still. "That's better," said her captor, dragging Emma towards the stairs leading from the balcony. "Until next time, little king."

The man continued to drag her backwards and Emma only again began struggling against his grip. "Edmund!" She screamed in panic.

"Emma!" He shouted in response, going to chase after them, but stopping himself. He was wary of the man's threat of the poison.

"Edmund, help! Please!"

"I will find you Emma!" Edmund called as the man dragged her down the stairs and towards the woods.

"THE WOODS! WE'RE GOING INTO THE WOODS!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" Her captor barked, slapping her across the face. Pain exploded on her left cheek and she staggered under the blow, shouting in pain.

"EMMA!" Came Edmund's faint shout as her captor dragged her into the woods surrounding the castle.

Emma took in a deep breath, still valiantly trying to force her way out of the man's grip. "EDMUND!" She screamed again.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The man shouted, "Shut up or I will gut you, right now."

Emma fell silent.

"That's better," said the monster who held her. "Now we'll just we'll just draw your precious little king far from the castle and Queen Lucy's healing cordial, and when he comes to rescue you, one little cut with Deathdrop and your little lover boy will be doomed."

It was then that Emma fully realized what was going on. Whoever this man was working with wanted revenge on Edmund and his family. This man towards Edmund in particular.

And she was the bait.

* * *

_So please tell me what you think. I'm hoping that whole Emma talking to herself bit was easy to understand. But I often have arguments with myself and that's what they sound like. One nice side, one no-nonsense, mean side. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing. _

_Thanks again for reading! _

_xoxo_


End file.
